Maximum Ride: Chat Room Chaos
by flailingmuse
Summary: Chatroom and MSN fun with the Max Ride gang involving: cookies, hyperness, nicknames, Max's cooking, Digimon, lolcats, explosions, FAX, smilies, laptop naming, a little note-passing and MUCH more. Blame any lack of bold on FF dot net, not me, ok?
1. Log In

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know, I write too many fics and don't update enough. But I just couldn't help myself. If you have to blame anyone for this one, balem Nova, Bane, Kitten, Luci and Magpie. They wanted me to write this. And it took forever to make all the sepreate words bold. Urggh. Fingers...hurt...**

* * *

Max: **Imheretosavetheworld**

Fang: **Silentbirdkid**

Iggy:** Bombexpert**

Nudge: **Iwillnotbesilenced**

Gazzy: **Dagasman**

Angel: **AngelicAngel**

Total: **Talkingdog**

Me: **LucifersAngel**

Megan: **CatrinaSkylark**

Luci: **Demoness**

Nova: **Pyrokineticwonder**

Bane: **Halfdemon**

Kitten: **PhyscoKiller**

Magpie: **FreakOfNature**

**Imheretosavetheworld **has logged into existing chat

**LucifersAngel:** Yeah, but you're only half demon, so it doesn't count. You can't

**Halfdemon:** It so does! I can!

**Demoness:** Does not. Only full demons can

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Can what?

**LucifersAngel:** Shapeshift

**Halfdemon:** So just 'cause I'm half angel means I'll never be able to shapeshift?

**Demoness:** Yup.

**Pyrokineticwonder** has logged into existing chat

**Pyrokineticwonder:** hey guys, what's up?

**LucifersAngel:** The sky. The ceiling. A couple ninjas.

**Pyrokineticwonder:** Lol. Seriously though

**LucifersAngel:** I was being serious

**Pyrokineticwonder:** O.o

**Silentbirdkid** has logged into existing chat

**Silentbirdkid:** Hey Max

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Nice name. Did you not take your creativity pills today?

**Silentbirdkid:** Very funny

**Imheretosavetheworld:** I try

**Bombexpert** has logged into existing chat

**Bombexpert:** Hey guys

**Imheretosavetheworld:** how are you typing/know what we're saying?

**Bombexpert:** The computer talks to me and I talk back. I'm special

**Pyrokineticwonder:** Yo, Bombexpert, are you?

**Bombexpert:** Am I what?

**Pyrokineticwonder:** A bomb expert

**Bombexpert:** Yup

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Unfortunately for me he is

**Bombexpert:** Hey! I didn't know it was our I-pod!

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Even though it had: FLOCKS I-POD written on it in big letters?

**Bombexpert:** ….Max, I'm blind, remember

**Silentbirdkid:** He has a point

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Gazzy was right next to you!

**Bombexpert:** Your point is?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Arrgh!

**Imheretosavetheworld** has logged off of existing chat to hit her head against a tree

**Silentbirdkid:** Oh, crap

**Silentbirdkid** has logged off of existing chat to stop **Imheretosavetheworld **knocking herself unconscious

**LucifersAngel:** WTF?

**Halfdemon:** Agreeness

**LucifersAngel:** Again, WTF?

**Iwillnotbesilenced** has logged into existing chat

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Hi!

**Demoness:** Hey

**Dagasman** has logged into existing chat

**Dagasman:** Hi Nudge

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Hey Gazzy! Isn't it cool that we're here on chat at the same time? Max was on here and so was Fang. Iggy still is I think. Hi Iggy!

**Bombexpert: **Hi Nudge

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Hi Iggy!!!

**Bombexpert:** Jeez, you're hyper today

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Fang gave me chocolate

**Dagasman:** He gave you chocolate? No fair! I want some!

**Bombexpert:** He gave YOU chocolate? The moron. I'm going to kill him. See you later. Well, not see, but you know what I mean.

**Bombexpert** has logged off of existing chat to whack **Silentbirdkid** upside the head for giving **Iwillnotbesilenced** chocolate

**Dagasman:** Bye, Ig

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Bye!!!

**Pyrokineticwonder:** Hey, someone else as hyper as me! Yaaay!

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Yaaay!

**PhyscoKiller** has logged into existing chat

**PhyscoKiller: **Hey Bane. Hey Nova. Hey Luci. Hey random people I don't know.

**Halfdemon:** Oh, hey Kit-Kat. How's the zombie slaying goin'?

**PhyscoKiller:** Pretty good. How's Luc?

**Halfdemon:** Gorgeously evil as always

**PhyscoKiller:** Cool. Luci?

**Demoness:** My bro's are good. So's Rath. Planet's fine.

**PhyscoKiller:** Also good. Nova? Still insane?

**Pyrokineticwonder:** Yup! And I got a hyper friend! Say hi to Nudge!

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Hi guys! Nova's really cool huh? You sound cool as well. I'm cool, but not a demon or anything. I got wings! How cool? Not cool 'cause crazy were-wolf things called Erasers always chase me, but we, the Flock I mean, can kick their butts.

**Dagasman:** Way to break our secrecy, Nudge.

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Oh. Sorry. I think these guys can be trusted

**Dagasman: **How do you know? They're just random people from the internet

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Hey! Fang spilled all with his blog!

**Dagasman:** Good point. Oh, I smell food. Iggy's cooking. Let's go eat!

**Dagasman** has logged off of existing chat to eat like a pig

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Wait for meeeeee!

**Iwillnotbesilenced **has logged off of existing chat to race **Dagasman** to the food

**LucifersAngel:** I swear, the people online today…so random.

**CatrinaSkylark** has logged into existing chat

**FreakOfNature** has logged into existing chat

**CatrinaSkylark:** Hey Sam

**LucifersAngel:** Hey Megan

**Demoness: **Hiya

**Pyrokineticwonder:** Hey!

**FreakOfNature:** reads chat log hey, were there others like me on here a while ago?

**PhyscoKiller:** Yeah, you just missed them. They're eating now

**FreakOfNature:** Maybe I'll get to talk to them some other time. Gotta go now anyway. Raven wants his laptop back and Xist is so hungry he keeps fading out of existence. I keep telling him not to do that!

**FreakOfNature** has logged off of existing chat to make Raven stop bugging her

**CatrinaSkylark:** Oh, my dad's made food. Cya.

**LucifersAngel:** Cya. Gonna go watch Stuart Townsend on YouTube some more. Man, he is hott!

**CatrinaSkylark** has logged off of existing chat to go eat

**LucifersAngel** has logged off of existing chat to ogle Stuart Townsend

**PhyscoKiller:** Well guys, it was nice talking to you. Gotta go decapitate some zombies now.

**PhyscoKiller** has logged off of existing chat to decapitate zombies

**Halfdemon:** Well, I guess I better go see what Luc's doing. Catch ya later guys

**Halfdemon** has logged off of existing chat to make out with Lucifer

**Demoness:** Just you and me now, Nova

**Pyrokineticwonder:** Um, yeah, about that. I gotta go Luci. Bombs to detonate and all that. Catch ya.

**Pyrokineticwonder **has logged off of existing chat to blow stuff up

**Demoness:** Just me. No point staying now. Bye bye chat room.

**Demoness **has logged off of existing chat to do stuff

**AngelicAngel** has logged into existing chat

**Talkingdog** has logged into existing chat

**AngelicAngel:** Oh, I guess everyone left

Talkingdog: Yeah. We may as well go. I can talk to you in your room

**AngelicAngel:** How are you typing?

**Talkingdog:** Same way Iggy does. I talk to the computer. I am also special!

**AngelicAngel** Heehee. Total, you are so funny!

**AngelicAngel** has logged off of existing chat to talk to **Talkingdog**

**Talkingdog** has logged off of existing chat to talk to **AngelicAngel**

* * *

**Oh, and one more thing. Blame Max's username on that supergirl song by Krystal. I had it in my head all night when I wrote most of this. Grr. Now I have Korn songs replacing it, which is much better. That reminds me of Stuart Townsend in QotD. Mmmmmmmmmmm Stuart Townsend. **

**Okay, done now. You like? Want more? Hit the review button. Come on...you know you want to. Please. **

**Blessed Be**

**Luci.**


	2. All Singing All Dancing Chapter

**New chapter! Aren't I nice to you? Anyway, thanks for the reviews. You all rock. Oh, and if anyone wants me to do a chapter with the flock and Magpies flock or the flock and Luci's family, just say. You probably don't but hey. I can ask before I write them.**

* * *

Max: **Imheretosavetheworld**

Fang: **Silentbirdkid**

Iggy: **Bombexpert**

Nudge: **Iwillnotbesilenced**

Gazzy: **Dagasman**

Angel: **AngelicAngel**

Total: **Talkingdog**

Me: **LucifersAngel**

Megan: **CatrinaSkylark**

Luci: **Demoness**

Nova: **Pyrokineticwonder**

Bane: **Halfdemon**

Kitten: **PhyscoKiller**

Magpie: **FreakOfNature**

* * *

**Imheretosavetheworld **has logged into existing chat

**LucifersAngel:** All the naughty lordi girls!

**CatrinaSkylark: **They know it's good to be bad!

**LucifersAngel:** They're claw before they purr!

**CatrinaSkylark:** They know it's good

**LucifersAngel:** GOOD TO BE BAD!!

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Um…what the heck?

**LucifersAngel:** It's a song by Lordi called Good To Be Bad.

**CatrinaSkylark:** And it's awesome!

**Silentbirdkid** has logged into existing chat

**Bombexpert** has logged into existing chat

**Dagasman** has logged into existing chat

**Silentbirdkid:** Hey Max

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Hey. Iggy, Gazzy, you better not have blown anything up today

**Bombexpert:** It's only 11am and you're already accusing us

**Dagasman:** Yeah!

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Can you blame me?

**Silentbirdkid:** Lol

**LucifersAngel:** Anyway…NIGHT OF THE LOVING DEAD!

**CatrinaSkylark:** Woot! Lordi!

**Bombexpert:** Who or what the heck is Lordi?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Apparently they're some kind of band. That play songs with freaky lyrics

**LucifersAngel:** But they rock. Go look up Lordi – Hard Rock Hallelujah on YouTube. That's the one from Eurovision. Lordi rule! The play rock music and they look like orc type things! Woot!

**CatrinaSkylark:** Please excuse my friend. She's not usually this hyper. I think she overdosed on Queen of the Damneds' Stuart Townsend, sugar and rock music today.

**LucifersAngel:** Can you blame me?

**PhyscoKiller** has logged into existing chat

**Demoness** has logged into existing chat

**Pyrokineticwonder** has logged into existing chat

**Halfdemon** has logged into existing chat

**PhyscoKiller:** Wassup?

**LucifersAngel:** The ceiling. The sky. More ninjas.

**Pyrokineticwonder:** Lol.

**Demoness:** Yo. I see Max etc are here. I'll go get Magpie.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** You're going to get a bird?

**Demoness:** Magpie's a person. A girl. And she…I'll let her tell you.

**FreakOfNature** has logged into existing chat

**FreakOfNature:** Oh my God. Max! It's really you! You're like, my idol!

**Imheretosavetheworld:** You're a fan?

**FreakOfNature:** Actually I am. And I'm like you. I'm from the English version of the school. A woman named Alessandra helped me escape. I have a flock too. There's me, Raven, Nova (a different Nova to the one on here) and Xist.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Oh. Right. You know, you sounded a lot like Nudge then.

**FreakOfNature:** I know. I'm usually calmer than this.

**Pyrokineticwonder:** It's true. She is

**Halfdemon:** Am I being ignored or something? Hello guys!

**Demoness:** Oh, hi Bane

**Halfdemon:** Don't sound so pleased to see me

**Bombexpert:** Is it me or is everyone on this chat lightly…weird?

**Dagasman:** Yeah, Ig has a point.

**LucifersAngel:** Speaking of weird. I am. And now for a rendition of Calvin Harris' Acceptable In The 80s by me and Cat.

It was acceptable in the 80s.

It was acceptable at the time!

It was acceptable in the 80s.

It was acceptable at the time!

**CatrinaSkylark:** I got love for you if you were born in the 80s, the 80s.

**LucifersAngel:** I got hugs for you if you were born in the 80s, the 80s.

**CatrinaSkylark:** I'll do things for you if you were born in the 80s, the 80s.

**LucifersAngel:** Something, something, something in the (insert low voice) 80s!

**Silentbirdkid:** You have varied music taste. From rock to disco in 0.3 seconds.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Lol

**Silentbirdkid:** Thank you.

**PhyscoKiller:** Anyone seen any zombie-alien-freaks lately?

**Bombexpert:** Uh, no, sorry. Only flying mutant werewolves.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Iggy! Don't just tell random people from the internet about us!

**Bombexpert:** Hey! Fang and Nudge already did, so what does it matter?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** That's not the point!

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Oh, forget it. I give up trying to keep our freaky-ass mutant selves and our life a secret. What's the point? G'bye guys.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Oh, and if anything explodes today, Iggy, then I'm cooking.

**Imheretosavetheworld** has logged off of existing chat

**Bombexpert:** Ahhh! Fang! Go de-annoy Max! I don't want to die of food poisoning!

**Dagasman:** Fang! Save us!

**Silentbirdkid:** Guys, all you have to do is not set off any explo…oh, I see. That WAS loud. And what exactly went boom that time?

**Bombexpert:** Your stereo

**Silentbirdkid:** IGGY! GAZZY! RUN, NOW! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Silentbirdkid** has logged off of existing chat to kill **Bombexpert** and **Dagasman**

**Bombexpert** has logged off of existing chat to flee from **Silentbirdkid**

**Dagasman** has logged off of existing chat to flee from **Silentbirdkid** with **Bombexpert**

**LucifersAngel:** I think I speak for everyone when I say: WTF just happened?

**CatrinaSkylark:** I think you do

**FreakOfNature:** Hey, d'you reckon I can trace the flock through this chat?

**Demoness:** I didn't introduce you to them so you could stalk them

**Pyrokineticwonder:** STALKER!

**FreakOfNature:** Shut up. I'm not going to stalk them. I just want to meet them, seeing how they're legends to my flock and all.

**FreakOfNature** has logged off of existing chat to try and trace the flock

**Demoness** has logged off of existing chat to try and stop **FreakOfNature** from becoming a creepy stalker

**Pyrokineticwonder** has logged off of existing chat to bug **Demoness**

**LucifersAngel:** WTF just happened.

**CatrinaSkylark:** I really do not know. Oh well. More singing!

**PhyscoKiller:** I'm leaving before my eardrums explode

**PhyscoKiller** has logged off of existing chat to protect her eardrums and her sanity

**Halfdemon** has logged off of existing chat to follow **PhyscoKillers** example

**LucifersAngel:** It's no fun singing without an audience.

**CatrinaSkylark:** Yeah….guess I'll go then. Cya tomorrow

**LucifersAngel:** Yeah, cya.

**CatrinaSkylark** has logged off of existing chat, no reason given

**LucifersAngel:** Sick, sick sick. Don't resist. Sick, sick sick. Don't resist. Yeah, it really is no fun singing to an empty chat room. QotSA are awesome though. Wait. Why am I telling an empty room how good Queens of the Stone Age are? I'm going crazy.

**LucifersAngel:** ……

**LucifersAngel:** Scratch that. I've GONE crazy

**LucifersAngel** has logged off of existing chat to do stuff

* * *

**What do you think? You know the drill. Read, review. Ow. My finger hurts! What the H-E-Double-Hockey-Sticks did I DO to it this time? **

**Blessed Be**

**Luci.**


	3. Nova Is A Retard And Should Be Shot

**Hey everyone! Yes, I'm finally updating! Basically, Nova was bitching about not being in anything I've written, so I'm putting up this chapter to placate her.

* * *

**

**LucifersAngel **has created a new chat 

**CatrinaSkylark **has logged into existing chat

**LucifersAngel:** Heya

**CatrinaSkylark:** Hey

**LucifersAngel:** What's up? And don't do my sky, ceiling, ninjas thing.

**CatrinaSkylark:** Not much. Just reading Twilight again.

**LucifersAngel:** You must be into double figures by now

**CatrinaSkylark:** Lol, yeah, probably

**Demoness **has logged into existing chat

**Imheretosavetheworld **has logged into existing chat

**LucifersAngel: **Hey, guys.

**Demoness:** Hello. I am so bored today. Nothing happened AT ALL!

**Imheretosavetheworld: **In my life, 'nothing at all' is one of the best things that could ever happen.

**Demoness: **Well good for you. I'm suspicious though; none of my brothers have tried anything. Even Luc and Asty were being good.

**Pyrokineticwonder: **DUHN DUHN DUHN!

**Demoness:** Gah! Nova when did you log in?

**Pyrokineticwonder: **I logged in under 'appear offline'

**LucifersAngel: **That's really annoying, you know that, Nova.

**Demoness:** What is?

**LucifersAngel: **She keeps sending me animated thingies, and I can't send them back 'cause she's offline.

**Pyrokineticwonder: **XD -

**CatrinaSkylark: ** Nova! Sam, would you PLEASE try to control your extra personalities!

**LucifersAngel: **Sorry, no can do. They're out of my head and out of my control

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Now she's doing it to me as well!

**LucifersAngel **voted to kick **Pyrokineticwonder **out of the chatroom

**CatrinaSkylark, Imheretosavetheworld **and** Demoness** voted to kick **Pyrokineticwonder** out of the chatroom

**Pyrokineticwonder:** Hey guys, c'mon! It was just a joke! I didn't mean it! Guys!

**Pyrokineticwonder **has been kicked out of the existing chat

**Silentbirdkid** has logged into existing chat

**Silentbirdkid: ** Hey guys, what'd I miss?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Not much. Just Nova annoying the heck out of everyone and then being forcibly removed from the chatroom

**Silentbirdkid:** Oh, so nothing important then

**Imheretosavetheworld: **No, not really

**Demoness: **I think I'll go beat up a few of my brothers to get rid of this boredom. Cya.

**Demoness **has logged off of existing chat

**LucifersAngel: **Soooo…what do we do now?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Attack Fang with smilies and animated things.

**Silentbirdkid:** What? No!

**LucifersAngel: **XD

**CatrinaSkylark: **:)

**Imheretosavetheworld:** -

**LucifersAngel: **()()

**Imheretosavetheworld: **

**CatrinaSkylark:** O.o

**Silentbirdkid:** Quit it!

**Imheretosavetheworld: **Aw, poor Fang

**LucifersAngel: **Aw diddums

**CatrinaSkylark: **Poor little Fang, scared by the smilies

**Silentbirdkid:** I honestly don't know what's more frightening. You calling me poor Fang and diddums, or the smilies.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Whatever Fang. Anyway, I think Iggy made kebabs, and they haven't got desert rat on them this time.

**Silentbirdkid:** Hooray! Edible meat!

**Imheretosavetheworld **has logged off of existing chat

**Silentbirdkid **has logged off of existing chat

**LucifersAngel **has logged off of existing chat

**CatrinaSkylark:** Don't leave me here alone!

**CatrinaSkylark **has logged off of existing chat

* * *

**Yes, it's kinda short. But don't worry! The next chapter is being written as we speak! So you can expect to see it soon!**

**Luv ya!**

**Blessed Be**

**LD.**


	4. Rainbow Coloured Candy Nails and Spiders

**In the previous chapter I forgot to put in the usernames. So, here they are:**

Max: **Imheretosavetheworld**

Fang: **Silentbirdkid**

Iggy: **Bombexpert**

Nudge: **Iwillnotbesilenced**

Gazzy: **Dagasman**

Angel: **AngelicAngel**

Total: **Talkingdog**

Me: **LucifersAngel**

Megan: **CatrinaSkylark**

Luci: **Demoness**

Nova: **Pyrokineticwonder**

Bane: **Halfdemon**

Kitten: **PhyscoKiller**

Magpie: **FreakOfNature**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four **

**Imheretosavetheworld **has created a new chat

**Silentbirdkid **has logged into existing chat

**Imheretosavetheworld: **'sup Fang?

**Silentbirdkid: **Angel. She's clinging onto the ceiling lamp for dear life

**Imheretosavetheworld:** WHAT!!

**Silentbirdkid:** Hey, don't shoot the messenger. It's Iggy and Gazzy's fault

**Imheretosavetheworld:** What. Did. They. Do?

**Silentbirdkid:** Chased her with an enormous spider, and then left it in her room. She doesn't want to come down in case it 'eats her feet'

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Since when is Angel scared of spiders?

**Silentbirdkid:** Since Nudge, Ella and Iggy made her watch Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Eight Legged Freaks yesterday.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** twitch I'm going to kill my sister! And Nudge and Iggy!

**Imheretosavetheworld **has logged off of existing chat to go kill most of her family

**LucifersAngel **has logged into existing chat

**LucifersAngel: **Hey, 'sup Fang?

**Silentbirdkid:** Read the chat log

**LucifersAngel:** Reads chat log Oh, I see.

**LucifersAngel: **………

**LucifersAngel: **Fa-ang?

**Silentbirdkid:** Yes?

**LucifersAngel:** Guess what I have!!

**Silentbirdkid:** …what do you have?

**LucifersAngel: **I have….RAINBOW COLOURED CANDY NAILS!!!

**Silentbirdkid:** Ooookaaaay

**LucifersAngel:** Squee! Isn't that awesome!

**Silentbirdkid:** If you say so

**Catrina Skylark **has logged into existing chat

**Iwillnotbesilenced **has logged into existing chat

**CatrinaSkylark:** Hey, 'sup guys?

**LucifersAngel:** Take a wild guess at what I'm gonna say next

**CatrinaSkylark:** The sky, the ceiling and a couple ninjas?

**LucifersAngel: **Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!

**CatrinaSkylark:** Oooh, what'd I win

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** A big, enormous, hugomongus gianticle bar of chocolate!

**CatrinaSkylark:** Hooray!

**Silentbirdkid:** Yay…

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Ohmigosh! Fang said yay. FANG said YAY.

**LucifersAngel:** DRAMATIC GASP

**CatrinaSkylark: **DRAMATIC GASP

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** DRAMATIC GASP

**Silentbirdkid:** I was being sarcastic, you morons.

**LucifersAngel:** Sarcasm doesn't work in chat rooms, you foafbk

**Silentbirdkid:** foafbk?

**CatrinaSkylark:** Fool Of A Flying Bird Kid

**Silentbirdkid:** Ri-ight

**LucifersAngel:** Megan!

**CatrinaSkylark:** Yesm

**LucifersAngel: **Guess what I just found on googleoogleoogle.

**CatrinaSkylark:** Umm…a picture of…a turtle?

**LucifersAngel: **Oh My Lestat, you can read my mind!

**CatrinaSkylark:** No, you fool; I'm in the same room as you, on your laptop. You're sitting next to me on the PC, pointing and

laughing at a picture of a turtle for no apparent raisin.

**LucifersAngel:** Oh yeah

**Imheretosavetheworld** has logged into existing chat

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Phew, killing relatives is actually pretty tiring

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Uhm...hi Max cowers

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Oh, so that's why I could hear typing from the bathroom.

**Silentbirdkid:** You locked yourself in the bathroom to hide from Max? And took Dr. Martinez's laptop with you?

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Uh-huh.

**AngelicAngel **has logged into existing chat

**AngelicAngel:** Hi guys. glares at Nudge

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** A-n-g-e-l. I'm sooorrryyy!

**AngelicAngel:** Hmph. Okay, you're forgiven, as long as you don't make me watch any more spider movies.

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Mmkay.

**LucifersAngel** has logged off of existing chat

**CatrinaSkylark **has logged off of existing chat

**Imheretosavetheworld:** So, what'd I miss?

**Silentbirdkid:** Not much, just me getting creeped out by that LA kid. shudders

**AngelicAngel:** Hey Max, if you beat up Iggy…and Dr Martinez is gone for the day…then who's making lunch?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** I am

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Run! Run from the food poisoning!

**Silentbirdkid:** I second that emotion

**Iwillnotbesilenced **has logged off of existing chat to flee Max's cooking

**Silentbirdkid **has logged off of existing chat to flee Max's cooking

**AngelicAngel** has logged off of existing chat to flee Max's cooking

**Imheretosavetheworld** has logged off of existing chat to cook – 'I'm not that bad!'

* * *

**There ya go, aren't I fabulous? Two updates on the same story in less than a week! Woohoo!**

**Blessed Be**

**R&R**

**LD**


	5. Ellas Laptop And He Is Not My Boyfriend!

**Again, here are the UNs, along with a new one. **

Max: **Imheretosavetheworld**

Fang: **Silentbirdkid**

Iggy: **Bombexpert**

Nudge: **Iwillnotbesilenced**

Gazzy: **Dagasman**

Angel: **AngelicAngel**

Total: **Talkingdog**

Me: **LucifersAngel**

Megan: **CatrinaSkylark**

Luci: **Demoness**

Nova: **Pyrokineticwonder**

Bane: **Halfdemon**

Kitten: **PhyscoKiller**

Magpie: **FreakOfNature**

Ella:** Flyingwithoutwings****

* * *

**

**Silentbirdkid **has created a new chat 

**Bombexpert **has logged into existing chat

**Bombexpert:** Hey Fang

**Silentbirdkid:** You're still alive then?

**Bombexpert: **Yup.

**Imheretosavetheworld** has logged into existing chat

**Silentbirdkid: **Hey Max

**Bombexpert:** cowers Hi Max

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Relax, Ig. I'm over it now. Besides, I've tortured you all enough with my cooking, so you're forgiven.

**Bombexpert:** Phew.

**Silentbirdkid: **Soooo…

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Wow, this is awkward.

**Talkingdog **has logged into existing chat

**Talkingdog:** hi guys.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Total?

**Silentbirdkid:** Why are you on the computer?

**Talkingdog:** Because Angel left Dr. Martinez's laptop on, and it was tempting

**AngelicAngel **had logged into existing chat

**Talkingdog** has logged off of existing chat

**AngelicAngel:** I had to make Total sign off so I could talk to you guys! Hi!

**Bombexpert:** Hold on, there aren't that many computers in the house. Are there?

**Silentbirdkid:** I'm on my laptop

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Moms PC

**AngelicAngel:** Max's Moms laptop

**Bombexpert: **…

**Bombexpert:** Then whose computer am I on? I thought this was Dr. Martinez's laptop.

Real World

"IGGY! GET OFF MY LAPTOP!" Ella screamed, when she saw Iggy with her stolen laptop in the front room.

"I guess its Ella's laptop then," he muttered, logging out and shutting the lid. Ella snatched the baby-blue apple laptop from his hands and stormed into her room.

Exiting Real World

**Bombexpert **has logged off of existing chat

**Flyingwithoutwings** has logged in to existing chat

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Hmmph. I can't believe he stole my laptop!

**AngelicAngel: **He didn't know it was yours Ella. He's sorry.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** I have a question. Why are we all talking in a chat room when we are in THE SAME HOUSE?!?

**Silentbirdkid:** Hey, I didn't realise that until now. Why are we talking like this?

**AngelicAngel:** 'Cause its fun:D

**Silentbirdkid:** Ah, not the smilies again!

**Silentbirdkid **has logged off of existing chat to flee the smilies of DOOM

**Imheretosavetheworld: ** Fang, you are a moron

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Go comfort your boyfriend Max, before he freaks himself out to death

**Imheretosavetheworld:** glowers Number one, he is not my boyfriend, number two, that's physically impossible, and number three, you are also a moron

**Imheretosavetheworld** has logged off of existing chat to whack her siblings upside the head

**Flyingwithoutwings **has logged off of existing chat to flee the wrath of Max

**AngelicAngel **has logged off of existing chat to go fly a kite

* * *

**There ya go. Well, wouldya lookit that! Three updates in one week! For the same story no less! Woohoo! I'm on a roll.**


	6. Max's Wonderland Of Cookieness

**Hey guys! I'm BACK! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with school stuff - SATS in May, so don't expect a massive amount of work from me until June, when they're done. But in the summer hols I'll try and write loads for you. Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Max: **Imheretosavetheworld**

Fang: **Silentbirdkid**

Iggy: **Bombexpert**

Nudge: **Iwillnotbesilenced**

Gazzy: **Dagasman**

Angel: **AngelicAngel**

Total: **Talkingdog**

Me: **LucifersAngel**

Megan: **CatrinaSkylark**

Luci: **Demoness**

Nova: **Pyrokineticwonder**

Bane: **Halfdemon**

Kitten: **PhyscoKiller**

Magpie: **FreakOfNature**

Ella: **Flyingwithoutwings**

**Chapter Six**

**AngelicAngel **has created a new chat

**Dagasman **has logged into existing chat

**Dagasman: **Aaangeeeellll….

**AngelicAngel:** For the last time, Gazzy! I will not let you store your gunpowder in Celeste!

**Dagasman:** Curse you and your mind reading powers!

**AngelicAngel:** It wasn't mind reading, you've asked me SIXTEEN TIMES TODAY!! :x((((

**AngelicAngel: **grrrr…..

**Imheretosavetheworld **has logged into existing chat

**Imheretosavetheworld:** reads chat log Angel? You okay?

**AngelicAngel: **NO!! I'm really mad at Gazzy!

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Calm down sweetie, Gazzy aint getting no dessert for a week

**Dagasman: **Whaaaat?! dies

**AngelicAngel: **Yay! hugs Max

**Dagasman** has logged off of existing chat

**Silentbirdkid **has logged into existing chat

**Silentbirdkid: **Um, guys? Why is Gazzy running around yelling that the world is ending? And why is Angel points left, in her own words, 'happy dancing' with Celeste and Total

**Imheretosavetheworld:** 'cause I just banned Gaz from dessert for a week 'cause he annoyed Angel by asking to store gunpowder in Celeste.

**AngelicAngel: **Gazzy gets no deser-ert! Gazzy gets no deser-ert! For a who-ole we-eek!

**Silentbirdkid: **Why are you writing that you're chanting, Angel? I can hear you, and so can Max, she's only in the kitchen…wait….Max + kitchen DISASTER WAITING TO HAPPEN

**Imheretosavetheworld: **whacks Fang upside the head with a rusty spork

**Silentbirdkid:** Why a rusty spork?

**Imheretosavetheworld: **The question you should be asking, my dear Fang, is why NOT a rusty spork giggles

**Silentbirdkid:** How many cookies did you have this morning?

**Imheretosavetheworld: **Uh, I lost count around twenty….

**Silentbirdkid: **Well, that's not good….

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Not for you maybe, but for me it's GREAT!! ;-)

**Flyingwithoutwings **has logged into existing chat

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Max! You ate all of the cookies!

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Uh, no I didn't!

**Flyingwithoutwings: **Then why can I see you opposite me, in the kitchen, next to an empty cookie jar?

**Silentbirdkid: **One question; why are we all typing messages to each other, when we're in the same room?

**Imheretosavetheworld: **When did you enter my wonderland of cookie-ness?

**Silentbirdkid:** Wonderland of cookie-ness?

**Imheretosavetheworld: **Yup! That's what the kitchen shall be called until further notice…and also, if I talk it'll come out all Nudge-

like, and no-one'll understand me. Besides, typing is TEH FUN-NESS!

**Flyingwithoutwings:** That's it. No more cookies for Max.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Noooooo! Faaanggg! Help me save the cookies!!

**Silentbirdkid:** No chance. You're hyper enough. It's starting to scare the others.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** If you save the cookies, theeeennnn…..you can have half of them

**Silentbirdkid:** Not a good enough bribe

**Imheretosavetheworld: **I'll give you back your laptop

**Silentbirdkid:** I have my laptop, you're using your moms.

**Imheretosavetheworld: **Darn it!

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Give it up, Max, he's not gonna save the cookies

**AngelicAngel:** Max, your moms almost home, and she's had a reeeeallllyyyy bad day, so you may wanna put her laptop away and

hide…

**AngelicAngel** has logged off of existing chat

**Imheretosavetheworld: **Oh man, one last try! Fang, save the cookies, and I'll kiss you.

**Flyingwithoutwings: **HA! So he IS your boyfriend!

**Imheretosavetheworld **has blocked **Flyingwithoutwings**

**Silentbirdkid:** Done. I'll get you more cookies, and save the remaining ones from Ella.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** YAY! Hugs Fang

**Silentbirdkid:** It'd better not be a virtual kiss you're thinking of as a reward

**Imheretosavetheworld: **Of course not!

**Imheretosavetheworld** has logged off of existing chat

**Flyingwithoutwings** has logged off of existing chat

**Silentbirdkid** has logged off of existing chat

****

Just had to get the Fax in there, people! Yay! Who wouldn't want to see a sugar high Max trying to bribe Fang to get her more cookies?

Love ya!

LD - changing my name soon, so watch out!


	7. Fang's The Only Thing Better Than Sugar

**Two updates in one day! Woot woot, I really am back, aren't I? Anyhow, I thought I'd post this, as I've been starving you guys of fanfiction for ages. Sorry again for that. Oh, and there's FAX in this chapter, so yayness and all that jazz.**

**Disclaimer: In the books, is Max sugar crazy? In the books, is Fang scared of smilies? No? In which case, I still don't own it. Nor do I own Oreos. Except for the ones in my cupboard.**

Max: **Imheretosavetheworld**

Fang: **Silentbirdkid**

Iggy: **Bombexpert**

Nudge: **Iwillnotbesilenced**

Gazzy: **Dagasman**

Angel: **AngelicAngel**

Total: **Talkingdog**

Me: **LucifersAngel**

Megan: **CatrinaSkylark**

Luci: **Demoness**

Nova: **Pyrokineticwonder**

Bane: **Halfdemon**

Kitten: **PhyscoKiller**

Magpie: **FreakOfNature**

Ella: **Flyingwithoutwings**

**Chapter Seven**

**Silentbirdkid **has created a new chat

**Imheretosavetheworld** has logged into existing chat

**Iwillnotbesilenced** has logged into existing chat

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Max and Fa-ang, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Nudge! For the last time, I was sugar high and trying to save the cookies! Which, by the way, were delicious, thank you Fang.

**Silentbirdkid: **S'okay

**Flyingwithoutwings** has logged into existing chat

**Flyingwithoutwings:** So Max, when's the wedding?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** FOR THE TEN THOUSANDTH TIME! I. WAS. SUGAR. HIGH. And I did it for the cookies! Won't anybody think of the cookies, here?

**Silentbirdkid:** So this is why you've locked yourself in your room with Dr M's laptop.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Yes. And it's why I refuse to come out until someone comes up with a VERY good bribe.

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** A kiss from Fang?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Gah! You all want me to suffer, don't you?

**Flyingwithoutwings:** In a word, yes.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Arrggh!

**LucifersAngel **has logged into existing chat

**CatrinaSkylark** has logged into existing chat

**LucifersAngel:** S'up guys?

**Flyingwithoutwings: **Max got sugar high yesterday and kissed Fang to get more cookies after I confiscated them.

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** It's great blackmail material, seeing how Ella 'just happened' to take a picture.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** She threatened to put them on the blog!

**Silentbirdkid:** Though how she'll do that, I have no idea, as she doesn't know my password.

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Ah, but Iggy does. And Iggy owes me a favour for stealing my laptop.

**Silentbirdkid:** Ella….be very, very careful.

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Why?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Cause me an' Fang are plotting REVENGE. Of the deadly, unable-to-be-stopped-even-by-a-rusty-spork kind.

**Silentbirdkid:** What IS it with you and sporks, Max?

**Imheretosavetheworld: **What IS it with you and smilies, Fang? ;-)

**Silentbirdkid:** Max, I'm in the tree outside your window, so don't even think about it.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Aiee! Okay, okay, no smilies.

**Silentbirdkid: **I'm coming through the window, watch out.

**LucifersAngel:** Watching you lot argue is hil-fricking-arious

**CatrinaSkylark:** Lol, yeah

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Wanna see the picture Ella got?

**LucifersAngel: **Heck yeah!

**Iwillnotbesilenced** added files to the sharing folder with **LucifersAngel**

**LucifersAngel:** Lol, and OM-fricking-C. That is so awesome! Megan, you have to see this!

**LucifersAngel **has added files to the sharing folder with **CatrinaSkylark**

**CatrinaSkylark:** Hey-HO! That's awesome! Great job, Ella

**Flyingwithoutwings: **I try

**LucifersAngel:** So, what's everyone listening to right now? (I dunno about you guys, but I can't do anything without music.)

**LucifersAngel:** I have on Cops And Robbers by The Hoosiers

**CatrinaSkylark: **I have Just A Little Girl by Amy Studt

**Flyingwithoutwings:** The DJ Sammy slow version of Heaven

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Never be lonely by The Feeling, it's such a cool song! I 3 Youtube!

**Silentbirdkid:** Before I came through the window I had on Basketcase by Green Day

**Imheretosavetheworld:** You ARE a basket case sometimes, Fang. Anyway, I'm listening to (and forcing Fang to listen to) Nellie The Elephant, Toy Dolls rock version

**LucifersAngel:** OMC!! I love that version!

**Imheretosavetheworld:** I know! It's so…so….

**LucifersAngel:** Kickass?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Yes! That's what it is!

**Silentbirdkid:** Annoying, is what it is. Annoying and creepy and totally whacked.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** FINE! You can choose the next song we listen to, Fang. But it'd better be good!

**LucifersAngel:** On another note, the sun through my window is burning my legs…ow! Hot, hot, hot! And not in a good way!

**CatrinaSkylark:** Lol

**CatrinaSkylark:** Anyways, I gotta go now, bye guys!

**LucifersAngel:** Bye!

**CatrinaSkylark** has logged off of existing chat

**Imheretosavetheworld: **Fang! Turn off that…that NOISE! It's not worthy of the title 'music'!

**Silentbirdkid:** Why are we typing, we're in the same room.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Beee-caauuseee, I refuse to talk to you until you change the song.

**Silentbirdkid:** You're enjoying it really

**Imheretosavetheworld:** How d'you figure that?

**Silentbirdkid:** Cause I can see you head banging along to it

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Darn, you caught me. But I still refuse to talk to you….on PRINCIPLE.

**Silentbirdkid:** I knew giving you those Oreos wasn't a good idea

**Imheretosavetheworld:** But they taste so goooooood, Fang. You have to have one!

**Silentbirdkid:** Will it make you talk to me again?

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Aww, poor ickle Fang-y misses the sound of his girlfriends' voice…

**Silentbirdkid:** Nudge, you do know that I can come down out of Max's room and kick your butt, right?

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** You wouldn't dare.

**Imheretosavetheworld: **I think he would. And so would I, for that matter

**Silentbirdkid:** You have one minute to start running

**Iwillnotbesilenced** has logged off of existing chat to start running

**Flyingwithoutwings:** And I bet I can guess what you two are gonna do for the minute's head start you gave her…

**Imheretosavetheworld:** I don't know if you're thinking what I'm thinking, but I'm thinking that me and Fang are gonna eat Oreos for a minute solid before going to kill Nudge.

**Flyingwithoutwings:** You just wasted your minute talking to me…

**Silentbirdkid:** Nudge is gonna get it!

**Imheretosavetheworld:** But Faaanggg! What about the Oreos!?

**Silentbirdkid:** Fine, we'll just stay in your room 'till the Oreos run out

**Imheretosavetheworld:** -hugs Fang- thank you!

**LucifersAngel **has logged off of existing chat

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Okay, gonna go now; moms bugging me about my homework – you guys are lucky you don't have to go to school...

**Flyingwithoutwings **has logged off of existing chat

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Why are we still typing?

**Silentbirdkid:** 'cause our mouths are full of Oreos and other assorted sugary things you had stashed in your room

**Imheretosavetheworld:** What can I say? I like sugar, it makes me happy!

**Silentbirdkid:** No, you're just hyper. Wait until the sugar high wears off…

**Imheretosavetheworld:** I don't plan on letting it wear off…I have enough sugar to last me for weeks!

**Silentbirdkid:** If I steal it, will you kiss me again to get it back?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Yup! Your kisses are BETTER than sugar!

**Silentbirdkid:** If I'd known that all it would take to get you to admit you actually liked kissing me was a large amount of sugar, I would have given you cookies sooner.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Aw, so you DO like me!!

**Silentbirdkid:** I would have thought that would be obvious by now. I kissed you three times.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** I will always like YOU…so long as you never steal my sugary wonders….

**Silentbirdkid:** I won't. Unless of course you refuse to kiss me…and I think all that sugar is going to your head, you've started using loads of exclamation points.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Yeah, no more cookies 'till breakfast…it's like 9pm now…

**Silentbirdkid:** Ooops…you're moms gonna be pissed that you were on her laptop all day.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** I think she'll be more pissed if she finds out that I've a) had her laptop all day, b) been stealing and eating most of the sugar filled wonder-snacks in the house and c) are not planning on letting you out of my room

**Silentbirdkid:** Why?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Because when she finds out about my sugar eating habits, she'll take away my wonder-snacks, and you're the only thing better than sugar in this house.

**Silentbirdkid:** Thank you for the compliment. And why are we still on the laptops anyway?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Because, wonder-snack-boy, it's nine at night, and if we talk, I'll be loud because of the sugar, and then we'll be in more trouble.

**Silentbirdkid:** Oh, right. I'm beat, I'm gonna crash out on your bed, mmkay?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** No! My bed!!

**Silentbirdkid** has logged off of existing chat to steal Max's bed

**Imheretosavetheworld** has logged off of existing chat to fight for her bed

Real World

"Fang! Get off of my bed!" Max whisper-yelled at her wonder-snack-boyfriend. Fang merely smirked at her, before replying with,

"No chance. You snooze, you loose."

"Well I would snooze, but you have my bed!"

"We could always share, seeing how I'm the only thing in the house better than sugar," Fang said. Max rolled her eyes at him and sighed, but flopped onto the bed beside him anyway. Fang wrapped his arms around her, and she rolled over. Max stuck her tongue out at him, before leaning in to kiss him.

When they pulled apart, she smiled sleepily and said,

"You taste like Oreos…but better."

* * *

**Awww, isn't that -snicker- sweet? So, now we have two of the characters having wierd attributes that I gave them; Fang with his irrational fear of smilies, and Max with her sugar obsession...which appears to also apply to Fang...hmmm...wonder how they're gonna hide it from the others? **

**Thanks for all the wonder-snack-ful reviews! They really do make me smile.**

**Love,**

**LD whose name will change according to how you vote on the poll on my profile...vote, vote, vote, people! I want a new name!**


	8. A Whole Lotta Lovin' In The FAX Oven

**

* * *

******

Hey guys, more chat room shenanigans for ya (dontcha just love that word?) Anyways, I'm gonna start replying to reviews, cause I haven't been and I should cause the good reviews give me the warm fuzzies.

**Delilah's Garnet: thanks for the idea, I used it, but changed the nam slightly, and it's in this chapter. Unfortunately it doesn't annoy them much as they are...otherwise occupied **

**TaraDragonWing: Thanks! It's good to know I can give people the smily-ness**

**Italiangurlinamessedupworld: Thanks, I will**

**Heartsong's Fanfictions: That made me rofl. I will! It'd make a great addition to the next book, wouldn't it?**

**Sorry for only replying to those few, but it's like half eleven at night now, and I gotta go sleep. I'll reply to the next set of reviews in the next chapter, thanks, bye!**

**

* * *

**

Max: **Imheretosavetheworld**

Fang: **Silentbirdkid**

Iggy: **Bombexpert**

Nudge: **Iwillnotbesilenced**

Gazzy: **Dagasman**

Angel:** AngelicAngel**

Total: **Talkingdog**

Me: **LucifersAngel**

Megan: **CatrinaSkylark**

Luci: **Demoness**

Nova: **Pyrokineticwonder**

Bane: **Halfdemon**

Kitten: **PhyscoKiller**

Magpie: **FreakOfNature**

Ella: **Flyingwithoutwings**

**Chapter Eight**

**Flyingwithoutwings** has created a new chat

**Halfdemon** has logged into existing chat

**Imheretosavetheworld** has logged into existing chat

**Flyingwithoutwings:** So, Max, get up to anything interesting last night?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** NO. For your information all we did was eat the various sugary wonder-snacks I have stashed in my room.

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Suuuurrreee you did

**Imheretosavetheworld:** I did! And you're not supposed to be in chatrooms at school.

**Flyingwithoutwings:** I have a free period. Emphasis on free.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** No you don't. Your timetable, which is on the fridge opposite me, says you have History class now.

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Yeah, but the teach didn't turn up and all the subs are busy.

**Halfdemon:** So basically you're all being wasters and going on the computers in the History room?

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Yeah, pretty much

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Doesn't the school have blocks on all the fun websites?

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Yeah, but this really smart computer-geek-type guy knows how to get past them, and he unblocked it for

anyone who paid him

**Halfdemon:** Lol, that's cool

**Flyingwithoutwings:** I know

**Silentbirdkid** has logged into existing chat

**Silentbirdkid:** Hey Ella, aren't you supposed to be at school?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Read the chat log before you jump in, wonder-snack-boy

**Flyingwithoutwings: **Aw, you have a pet name for him already

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Ella, just 'cause you're at school doesn't mean I won't kick your butt when you get home

**Silentbirdkid:** Or we could kidnap her laptop.

**Flyingwithoutwings:** NO! Not Filbert!

**Imheretosavetheworld:** You named your laptop Filbert?

**Flyingwithoutwings:** So? Mom named hers Eldorado Skittles

**Silentbirdkid:** Eldorado Skittles?

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Yup! Eldorado was the name of her dog, and at work all her friends call her Skittles, 'cause she always eats

them!

**Imheretosavetheworld:** In a weird kind of way that actually makes sense

**Halfdemon: **So, Fang, what's your laptop called?

**Silentbirdkid:** My laptop doesn't have a name.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** DRAMATIC GASP! Your laptop MUST have a name. To Rum&Monkey, my friends! To

Rum&Monkey!

**Silentbirdkid:** What in the name of peanut butter is Rum&Monkey?

**Flyingwithoutwings:** It's a name generator Max has become obsessed with…you should hear the names she gave to her pens. Her

rucksack's called Marilyn Marie Lavon.

**Silentbirdkid:** Oh….my….god…

**Imheretosavetheworld:** I'm BACK from Rum&Monkey! Fang! You're laptop will now be called…-drum roll- Frog Sullivan!

**Silentbirdkid:** What the hell, Max?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** He can be called Sully for short. :-D

**Silentbirdkid:** No way am I calling my laptop…Frog Sullivan

**Imheretosavetheworld:** But Faaanggg…

**Silentbirdkid:** Oh no, not gonna work, Max…Max? Why are you in the kitchen now?

**Silentbirdkid:** What are you doing?

**Silentbirdkid: **I'm typing because I refuse to talk to you

**Silentbirdkid:** Why? Because you named my laptop Frog Sullivan

**Silentbirdkid:** Okay, fine, you win. It's called Frog Sullivan, Ella. My laptop is called Frog Sullivan.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Thank you Fang! –hugs Fang-

**Silentbirdkid:** How could I not give in when you do that?

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Woah, woah, woah. Back it up a minute. WHAT were you doing to him, Max?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Noothing ;-)

**Halfdemon:** I'm guessing it had something to do with kissing

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Mebbe it did, mebbe it didn't.

**LucifersAngel** has logged into existing chat

**LucifersAngel:** Hey guys –reads chat log- oooh, I see the lovin' between Max and Fang continues. Ella! I command you to try and get more pics!

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Lol, I will, once I get back from school

**LucifersAngel:** I have an idea…

**LucifersAngel **has changed their name to **AwholelottalovinintheFAXoven**

**Silentbirdkid:** Fax oven?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** It's our names together, moron

**AwholelottalovinintheFAXoven:** Don't call your boyfriend a moron. It's not the best way to keep a relationship going.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** -slaps **AwholelottalovinintheFAXoven**-

**Flyingwithoutwings:** -Hi-fives **AwholelottalovinintheFAXoven**-

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Ella! You're my sister! You're meant to be on my side!

**Silentbirdkid:** I don't think she cares anymore

**Imheretosavetheworld:** -sniff- nobody cares about me anymore…

**Silentbirdkid:** I resent that.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** I wasn't including you, I was talking about the rest of our family.

**Silentbirdkid:** Good ta know you don't think I hate you

**Silentbirdkid:** Cause I don't

**Iwillnotbesilenced** has logged into existing chat

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Hey, nice name, girl who used to be LucifersAngel

**AwholelottalovinintheFAXoven:** So ya worked out what it means then?

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** It was easy!

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Not for Fang it wasn't

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Lol

**AwholelottalovinintheFAXoven** has changed their name to **LucifersAngel**

**LucifersAngel:** There, back to normal

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Aw, man, why'd ya do that?

**LucifersAngel:** Cause it didn't annoy Max and Fang as much as it should have done.

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Speaking of Max and Fang, they haven't said much since for a while….wonder what they're doing….

**LucifersAngel:** I think I can guess….-snicker-

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** I'll go find out, see ya in a sec!

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Nudge! Noooooo….you're poor, eleven year old eyes….they will be scarred forever…

**LucifersAngel: **Nudge!! Noooooo….we're too late to save her from mental scarring, Ella. –sniff- We has failed.

Real World

Nudge entered the kitchen to find that Max and Fang were each tapping furiously at the arrow keys on their laptops, playing some sort

of shoot 'em up game.

'Hi guys! You hadn't said anything on the chat for a while, so I thought I'd come down and see what you were up to. Oh, and that

Lucifers Angel girl, the one who changed her name to A whole lotta lovin in the fax oven, changed it back to Lucifers Angel, just so's

you know. What game are you playing? Who's winning? I bet it's you, Max, cause girls are way better than boys, ask anyone. Well,

not anyone, cause if you asked a boy they'd say boys were better, an….mmph!' Max had leapt up and crammed a cookie into

Nudges mouth. Unfortunately, this meant that Fang had the chance to shoot her game character, and the words 'Game Over' flashed

up onto her screen. Nudge took one look at Max's furious glare and fled the room, cookie in mouth.

Fang looked at her and smirked.

'I win.'

'Shut up, dumbass. It was only my quick thinking that stopped her catching us mid-make-out and thus saving her from horrible mental

scarring.' Max went over to him and dropped down onto his lap. His smirk morphed into a Max's-world-brightening smile. 'Now,

where were we?' he asked, as Max turned to face him.

'About here, I think,' she said, and pressed her lips to his.

Exit Real World

**LucifersAngel:** I wonder how scarred she is

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Hey guys! Max and Fang were playing some game, that's why they weren't talking

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Really? Well, that's a shocker. Anyways, I gotta go the bells about to ring. See ya when I get home Nudge

**LucifersAngel:** Bye

**Flyingwithoutwings** has logged off of existing chat

**Iwillnotbesilenced** has logged off of existing chat

**LucifersAngel **has logged off of existing chat

**Halfdemon** has logged off of existing chat

* * *

**Yeah, R&R as per the usual. Also, vote on the poll on my profile, and join up to my forum! It's castle of the imp queen (dot) smf for free 2 (dot) com **

**Just take away the spaces and replace the (dot)s with actual dots.**

**Luv ya!**

**LD**


	9. Schemes, Plots And Gardeners World?

**Hey guys! A new (albeit short) chapter for ya. Responses to reviews:**

**Italiangurlinamessedupworld: It is, and I love it. Not as much as Seventh Sanctum, but I still love it. Glad my sense of humor actually makes sense to ya. **

**Delilah's Garnet: Glad you liked it! Fulfilling, eh? Maybe we could use fanfics to solve world hunger!**

**la mia stella: Thankees, and I'm definitely gonna continue. **

Max: **Imheretosavetheworld**

Fang: **Silentbirdkid**

Iggy: **Bombexpert**

Nudge: **Iwillnotbesilenced**

Gazzy: **Dagasman**

Angel: **AngelicAngel**

Total: **Talkingdog**

Me: **LucifersAngel**

Megan: **CatrinaSkylark**

Luci: **Demoness**

Nova: **Pyrokineticwonder**

Bane: **Halfdemon**

Kitten: **PhyscoKiller**

Magpie: **FreakOfNature**

Ella: **Flyingwithoutwings**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Dagasman** has created a new chat

**Iwillnotbesilenced** has logged into existing chat

**AngelicAngel** has logged into existing chat

**Bombexpert** has logged into existing chat

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Hey everyone!

**Bombexpert:** Hi Nudge

**Dagasman:** Hey Iggy

**AngelicAngel:** Hi guys…wait a sec –counts- there aren't that many computers…which one of you is on Ella's laptop?

**Dagasman:** No one is, I'm at the library with Max and Fang

**Bombexpert:** Thank god for that, I don't wanna get smacked upside the head by Max's crazy sister again

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** She's not crazy!

**Bombexpert:** Says you

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Anyway, that's not important. What is important is what we're gonna talk about!

**AngelicAngel:** Iggy, what does 'make out' mean?

**Bombexpert:** Where did you hear that Angel?

**AngelicAngel:** In Max and Fangs heads….it's been jumping around their thoughts for a while now

**Bombexpert:** Oooh, those two! They have some explaining to do, I think

**Dagasman:** Is this to do with the 'Max being sugar high and kissing Fang to save the cookies' thing?

**Bombexpert:** Yeah, you could say that –snicker-

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** How are we gonna find out what's going on?

**AngelicAngel:** We could always ask them, seeing how they keep blocking most of their thoughts

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Angel! Haven't you learned anything from watching daytime TV with me? You can NEVER ask people out loud

whether they're romantically involved or not! It's not allowed!

**Bombexpert:** I think I might be getting the power to see the future, cause I can't see any good coming of this

**Dagasman:** So, Nudge, Angel, what's the plan? And does it involve explosives?

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Well, what we have to do is try and get it so that either a) Angel can see the answer in their heads, or b) they

admit/show it out loud.

**Bombexpert:** That's a kinda vague plan.

**AngelicAngel:** Do you have a better one?

**Bombexpert:** Like Angel said before, we could just ask them

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Iggy! Did listening to daytime TV with us teach you NOTHING? I just EXPLAINED why we can't ask them

**Bombexpert:** Yeah, but in those programmes something bad/embarrassing always happens…

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Pssh, just watch. Me an' Angel are the MASTERS of subtle getting-people-to-tell-us-stuff-without-realising-it-

ness

**Dagasman:** I gotta go guys, Max and Fang are coming over

**Dagasman **has logged off of existing chat

**AngelicAngel:** If they're getting Gazzy off of the computers, that means they'll be home soon…we'd better put the computers away, so they don't get suspicious

**Bombexpert:** Good idea…hows about we pretend we were watching TV the whole time?

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Fabulous! Meet you in the living room!

**Iwillnotbesilenced **has logged off of existing chat

**Bombexpert** has logged off of existing chat

**AngelicAngel **has logged off of existing chat

**Imheretosavetheworld** has created a new chat

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Hmm, I was sure Gazzy was talking to the others on here a second ago…very suspicious.

**Imheretosavetheworld** has logged off of existing chat

Real World

'Hey guys, what's up?' Max asked, walking into the living room and sitting on the arm of the sofa. Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Iggy

didn't look away from the TV.

'Nothing, Max,' Angel said, sweetly. Max felt a slight tingle in her head, and wondered if she was getting a headache. She suddenly

felt the urge to go get a snack, and so she left the room and headed into the kitchen.

'Guys, why is mom's laptop on? I thought I turned it off before I left,' she called, when she found it in the middle of the table, screen

glowing.

'Uh, I was checking the comments on the blog,' Iggy lied fluently, hoping that he hadn't left the chat log up.

'Oh, okay. Anybody want a drink?'

'I do! Is there any coke? 'Cause I haven't had a coke in ages, and it tastes real good. Pepsi's alright but coke is better, although

sometimes the bubbles go up your nose, and that's really annoying, and it kinda tingles and burns at the same time. It makes you

wanna sneeze though. Do you remember the time that Gazzy sneezed coke? That was so funny but gross at the same time, and it went

all over Fang, and he was really mad, and Gazzy ran so fast I thought he had gotten your power, Max, and then…'

'Nudge!' everyone yelled at the same time. Apparently being nervous about her plot being found out had made her ramble more than

usual.

'Jeez, it sounds like you already drank a gallon of coke today, the speed you're talking,' Max muttered, pouring out six glasses of the

stuff. Just then Fang walked in, holding his laptop.

'Did one of you use this today? 'Cause there's juice spilled on it, and I know I didn't do that.'

Nudge blushed. She had been drinking some when they had been plotting that morning, and it had gotten on it.

'Oops, sorry Fang.'

'Just don't do it again, okay?' Max came out of the kitchen and handed out the glasses, though how she managed to carry six full

glasses of coke without spilling and/or dropping them was a mystery.

'Fang, I swear, when it comes to that laptop you're as bad as Gollum with the one ring. Relax a little.' He rolled his eyes and left the

room.

That was when Max noticed what was showing on the TV.

'Why are you watching Gardeners World Revisited?'

* * *

**You know the drill, R&R. And, yet again, I'm gonna plug my poll and my forum. Vote for my new name! Join up to my castle: h t t p : / / castle of the imp queen (dot) smf for free 2 (dot) com Just take out the spaces and replace the (dot)s with dots.**

**Luv ya!**

**LD**


	10. Nudge And Ella Are MLLABFFE's

**Hi guys! SATs are over (just two end of term tests then I'm DONE) so I'm gonna trya and write more. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, reviews:**

**lamiastella: Thanks! -tosses a bucket of warm fuzzies- **

**Heartsong's Fanfictions: So simple, so elegant. It sums up the story in one emoticon. -tears up- so beautiful**

**Italiangurlinamessedupworld: Oh noes! You must not do that again, my friend! But still, Schadenfreude, I guess, your review made me smile. But be careful next time. We don't want you breaking something important, like your fanfic writing bones.**

**

* * *

******

Chapter Ten

**Imheretosavetheworld** has created a new chat

**Silentbirdkid** has logged into existing chat

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Faaangg! Why did I have to stay home while you went to the library?

**Silentbirdkid:** Cause if I try to blog at home I get bugged online and in reality. This way, I only get bugged online. And I can ignore you for longer.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** You're not allowed to ignore me. It's in the rules

**Silentbirdkid:** What rules?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** The rules of LIFE.

**Silentbirdkid:** Dangit, Max, you just made me lose The Game.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** What game?

**Silentbirdkid:** THE Game. The one where as soon as you think about it you lose it.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** That's a suckish game

**Silentbirdkid:** You try winning it

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Okay, I will

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Dammit! I keep thinking about it!

**Silentbirdkid:** Good, isn't it?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** You cannot comprehend how much I hate you right now. That Game is going to ruin my life. Just when I get

a quiet moment I'll think of it and be all 'dammit, I blame Fang!'

**Silentbirdkid:** You know you don't hate me really

**Imheretosavetheworld:** I do. I completely do. Cereally.

**Silentbirdkid:** Uh, don't you mean 'seriously'?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** That too.

**Iwillnotbesilenced **has logged into existing chat

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Etc

**Silentbirdkid:** Was that necessary?

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Completely

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Yeah Fang, everyone knows the more 'i's you have the better

**Silentbirdkid:** But….that doesn't make any sense at all.

**Flyingwithoutwings** has logged into existing chat

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** ELLA! MY MLLABFFE! You has arriveeed at last!

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Nuuuuudge! Mii mllabffe! I luvs ya so much I couldnae stay away!

**Silentbirdkid:** Why do I suddenly feel so out of the loop?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Because their loop is in another, twisted, dimension of non-English-speaking-ness where everyone wears

cute clothes and….and….shoes!

**Silentbirdkid:** That was a strange explanation

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** You can say that again

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Nudge! Ya know what's awesome?

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** DIGIMON.

**Flyingwithoutwings:** OMIGOSH. I thought Angel had the mind-reading powers, not you

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** It's cause you're my mllabffe. It gives us special powers.

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Like….Jedi powers?

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** BETTER

**Flyingwithoutwings:** -gaspage- what could possibly be better than Jedi powers?

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** The power to become the awesomest Digimon ever. And to have first dibs on all sugary goods from here to Guam.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Where is Guam anyway?

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** I have no idea. All I know is that Pikachu and Lord Farquad rode there on a humpbacked whale there.

Silentbirdkid: You've been watching YouTube again, haven't you?

Iwillnotbesilenced: DR OCTAGONAPUS BLAWRG!!

Silentbirdkid: Yup, thought so

Flyingwithoutwings: Anyway, back to the matter at hand, namely: DIGIMON. Ready Nudge?

Iwillnotbesilenced: You bet!

Flyingwithoutwings: Di, di, di, Digimon

Iwillnotbesilenced: Di, di, di, Digimon

Flyingwithoutwings: Di, di, di, Digimon, digital monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Iwillnotbesilenced: Digimon, digital monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Flyingwithoutwings: Chaaaange into Digital champions, tooooo save the digital world!

Silentbirdkid: Digimon, digital monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Imheretosavetheworld: Oh, God, I have to join in. Digimon, digital monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Iwillnotbesilenced: Digivolve into Champions, Digivolve into Ultimate! Rawr!

Flyingwithoutwings: Wooh, that was fun. Though a little creepy when FANG of all people joined in

Silentbirdkid: What? I happen to think that WereGarurumon was a pretty awesome dude. For a blue and white wolf dressed as a

rocker.

Imheretosavetheworld: Well, my favourite was always Angewomon. She was kick ass

Iwillnotbesilenced: Yeah, but the best one of all had to be Agumon. He was the shiz.

Flyingwithoutwings: He was cool, but how could anyone not love Terriermon?

Imheretosavetheworld: Um, guys? We're having an entire conversation about Digimon.

Iwillnotbesilenced: Your point?

Silentbirdkid: I'm going. I'll be back in about ten minutes.

Silentbirdkid has logged off of existing chat

Imheretosavetheworld: I'm so bored right now.

Flyingwithoutwings: Want to play a game?

Imheretosavetheworld: Omigawd, you sound like Jigsaw.

Iwillnotbesilenced: Sure, what are we playing?

Imheretosavetheworld: Get off the computers pronto cause I just heard moms car in the drive and I don't think she wants to find us on the computers again.

Imheretosavetheworld has logged off of existing chat

Iwillnotbesilenced has logged off of existing chat

Flyingwithoutwings has logged off of existing chat

* * *

**Enjoy it? Review please! Anyway, about the MLLABFFE thing. Yeah, that's what me and Megan (catty) are. It stands for Metaphorical Lesbian (or Lesbonim, if you're Megan) Lovers And Best Friends For Eternity. **

**And so, therefore, Megan is my Muller Light. Yesm. Indeed.**

**And the Digimon? They are completely awesome and pwn to the nth degree. I has a huginormous pic on my wall (that I drew) of Agumon, Veemon, Guilomon and Piximon. And a small one of the ever cute Terriermon. I love thee Digimon and don't care who knows it. **

**Bye for now.**

**I has to go as it is 22:16 according to my computer clock, so I'll post this then go sleep. See y'all later.**


	11. Hyper Illusions, Including Nicknames&MSN

**Kay guys, this chapter is fairly long, and will have to tide you over for another two weeks (feel free to hurt me) as I'm going on holiday. I'll try ta write whislt I'm away, though, especially for this fic and the Magpie one. Journals is in the stage of -I have nonhumourfaxfluff writers block- **

**Sorry about the wait., but, Enjoy!**

**Loved1: **Heh, my sense of humour has been warped by too many random epic convos...

**Heartsong's Fanfictions:** Glad you loved it! Feel free to be as lazy as you want...I always am...-badself-

**Lydia Cullen:** It's almost physically impossible not to sing along with that song...I'm just sad that they cancelled the show in England. DAMN BRITAIN!

**Delilah's Garnet:** I am bad at keeping stories alive. GO TEAM DIGIMON FANS! And I'm happy that you're happy...I use too many '...' when I can't think of what to write

**Italiangurlinamessedupworld: **Scary stories pwn to, like, the nth degree. However, I am a pathetic excuse for a human being and have never been on camp. I blame England (once again)

**yummytacos in the bathroom:** First off: Your U/N rocks! Second: DIGIMON ARE AWESOME!! Thank you! I never knew there were so many Digi-fans amongst the MR fandom

**midnight-flyer:** At least my sense of humour isn't warped enough to not make anyone laugh yet...-flies onwards and hits a cliff-

**NOW! For the chapter!**

In this episode:

Imheretosavetheworld: Max

Flyingwithoutwings: Ella

Silentbirdkid: Fang

Iwillnotbesilenced: Nudge

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Imheretosavetheworld** has created a new chat

**Silentbirdkid** has logged into existing chat

**Silentbirdkid:** Max, this is getting ridiculous. Why can't we just talk instead of using a chat room?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Beeecaaauuuseeee, my friend, this is FUN.

**Silentbirdkid:** That's a terrible reason

**Imheretosavetheworld:** You're only saying that because you're jealous

**Silentbirdkid:** Of what?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** How Cat-tastic I am

**Silentbirdkid:** That didn't make any sense at all.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** YOU DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE

**Silentbirdkid:** I make more sense than you right now

**Flyingwithoutwings** has logged into existing chat

**Iwillnotbesilenced** has logged into existing chat

**Silentbirdkid:** Here comes trouble

**Iwillnotbesilenced: **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii everybody!

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey everyone!

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Yuuuuuuuuss! Victory!

**Silentbirdkid:** Victory over what?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** I dunno, I just felt like being victorious

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Hey Max, guess what I had for lunch

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Uhm….six donuts, two huge cookies and a litre of soda?

**Iwillnotbesilenced: **-gasps- How did you know?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** I'm in the kitchen and I can see an empty donut box, an empty soda bottle and an empty cookie packet.

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Maaaaaaaax

**Imheretosavetheworld:** What?

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Would you like to be part of the crazeeeeyyy loop that my Muller Light and I are in?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** What loop?

**Flyingwithoutwings:** The BOA loop

**Silentbirdkid:** Am I the only one feeling really confused right now?

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Yeah

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Pretty much, yus

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Uh-huh

**Silentbirdkid:** Enlighten me, please.

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Well, Muller Light comes from mllabffe

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Which stands for metaphorical lesbonim lovers and best friends for eternity

**Silentbirdkid:** Lesbonim?

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** How I say lesbian

**Silentbirdkid:** You and Ella are dating now?

**Flyingwithoutwings:** No, Fang! METAPHORICAL lesbonim lovers. God, learn to read dumbass

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Anyways, as I was saying. The other thing: BOA, stands for Book Of Awesome

**Flyingwithoutwings:** It's an awesome book, and the moooost excluuuusive club you'll ever be in

**Imheretosavetheworld:** I wanna join! I wanna join!

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Of course you can, Max! You just need a cool new name. So do me and Ella, now I think about it

**Flyingwithoutwings:** We need to have…..HYPER ILLUSIONS

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Fabulous idea

**Flyingwithoutwings:** OHMIGARDENERS.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** What is it?

**Flyingwithoutwings:** The cybermen are attacking! Heeeeelp!

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Noooooo! Miiiii Mullerlight! I shall protect you!

**Silentbirdkid:** Uhm….what the he-eck?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Join in the game Fang! It's fun!

**Silentbirdkid:** Dangit! I just lost the Game again!

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Darn it, so did I

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Hello! Being attacked by cybermen over here!

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Elllllllaaaaaaa! I'm coooomiiiinnnggggg –flies off-

**Silentbirdkid:** Fine, I'll join in

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Thank you Fang –kisses-

**Silentbirdkid:** I know what defeats cybermen!

**Imheretosavetheworld:** What?

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Hurry up and tell us, me and Nudge are trying to defeat them!

**Silentbirdkid:** Dun dun duhnnnnnn……

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Just tell us already!

**Silentbirdkid:** Pot noodle.

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Pot noodle?

**Silentbirdkid:** Pot noodle

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Fang, have you ever actually eaten pot noodle?

**Silentbirdkid:** No

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Never mind that, we have to save my Muller light!

**Imheretosavetheworld:** I have an idea! –gets out LAZAR-

**Silentbirdkid:** Never trust Max with a weapon of mass destruction

**Imheretosavetheworld:** -sticks tongue out- whatever Fang, now –charges LAZAR-

**Flyingwithoutwings:** -kicks cybermen- owwww……they're made of hard stuff!

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** That's metal, Ella.

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Oh yeah, right

**Imheretosavetheworld:** 3…2….1…-firing LAZAR!- pshoooooooooooooooooom!

**Silentbirdkid:** -ducks the LAZAR Max just fired

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Yaaaay! Max has sav-ed us!

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Ohhhhhhmygardeners, a giant panda is eating Mexico

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** What the Fang are you on about? It's quite clearly a giant polar bear with a black eye.

**Silentbirdkid:** What the Fang?

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Well, I can't swear, can I?

**Silentbirdkid:** Point.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Guys! We have to save Mexico from being eaten by the panda! Sorry, polar bear with a black eye.

**Flyingwithoutwings:** It's rather disgruntled.

**Silentbirdkid:** That's not obvious from the beginning…

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Shut it, person-whose-name-is-hard-to-make-an-insult-from.

**Silentbirdkid:** Foiled again, Ella?

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Ohmigawsh ELLA! Your name is one letter away from Bella!

**Flyingwithoutwings: **-Faints-

**Silentbirdkid:** Am I missing something again?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Ella made Nudge read the Twilight saga from beginning to Eclipse in two days flat.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** They are now both officially fangirls

**Flyingwithoutwings:** NUDGE! I just realised! There is actually a guy I know at school called Edward!

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Is he cute?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Nudge!

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** What?

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Kind of. Not god-like

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Do you have a picture?

**Flyingwithoutwings: **Nudge, chill. I am not letting you photoshop pictures of us together just so you can fangirl all over the net with them.

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Awww…..can I just fangirl all over the floor then?

**Flyingwithoutwings:** That is entirely acceptable.

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Oh, and Breaking Dawn is out now, just so you know. I'm buying it at the weekend.

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** -faints dead away-

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Aw, the conversation went (relatively) normal again. What happened to the giant panda/polar bear with a black eye that was eating Mexico?

**Silentbirdkid:** It got bored and went back to Guam

**Imheretosavetheworld:** I see...

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** I don't

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Well of course you don't, you're black

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** -GASP- Racist bastard!

**Imheretosavetheworld:** NUDGE! Language! Ella! Racial…uhm…respect!

**Flyingwithoutwings:** I was quoting from Avenue Q, people!

**Silentbirdkid:** She was

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Oh yeah, I knew that

**Imheretosavetheworld: **Can we please do something more interesting?

**Silentbirdkid:** I'm not interesting?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Well, parts of you I find VERY interesting

**Silentbirdkid:** Was that just a hint of innuendo there, Maxxie-kins?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Maaayyybbeee….'Maxxie-kins?'

**Silentbirdkid: **It's your new designated nickname

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** I love it! –permanent pens it onto Max's head-

**Imheretosavetheworld: **Nooooooo!

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Too late, Maxxie-kins, it's done.

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Well! Just….WELL!

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Change your U/N to match it! Pretty please?

**Imheretosavetheworld:** No freaking way! It's bad enough that you all want to call me Maxxie-kins now.

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Bambi-eyes

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Not gonna work

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Don't make me make Angel log on

**Imheretosavetheworld:** Oh, for the love of all that is cold, dead and sparkly…FINE!

**Imheretosavetheworld** has changed their name to **Maxxie-kins**

**Maxxie-kins:** You guys all suck

**Silentbirdkid:** But you love us

**Maxxie-kins:** Unfortunately, yes

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Uh-oh. Fang, she has that 'I'm plotting revenge that can't be stopped even by a rusty spork' look in her digital-eye again.

**Maxxie-kins:** Muahahahahah! You shall regret permanent penning my nickname as Maxxie-kins Fang! You too, Nudge.

**Iwillnotbesilenced:** Ahhhh…..crud

**Silentbirdkid:** I second that emotion

**Flyingwithoutwings:** Maxxie-kins, don't be mean

**Maxxie-kins:** Then let me have a different nickname! Something cool and preferably spork related!

**Flyingwithoutwings:** No!

**Maxxie-kins:** Pleeease?

**Flyingwithoutwings:** No! Actually, I have an idea. Instead of using this cruddy online server, we should download MSN, and then you can have a spork related tagline.

**Maxxie-kins:** Hmph. I guess that'll do.

--One hour, four MSN downloads and an entire box of cookies later--

**Maxxie-kins **has just signed in

**Silentbirdkid** has just signed in

**Flyingwithoutwings** has just signed in

**Iwillnotbesilenced** has just signed in

**Maxxie-kins** **says:** Well, this is snazzy

**Silentbirdkid says:** Indeed it is. By the way –snicker- nice tagline

**Maxxie-kins says:** What's wrong with 'My revenge cannot be stopped, even by a rusty spork'?

**Silentbirdkid says: **-snicker- Absolutely nothing, Maxxie-kins

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** NOW. To the business of Fang's nickname

**Iwillnotbesilenced says:** It has to be something embarrassing, publicly usable as a nickname and totally BOA-ish

**Maxxie-kins says:** Everything has to be BOA worthy. It is, after all, the Book of AWESOME.

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** True, true

**Silentbirdkid:** Erasers and whitecoats I can deal with, but three teenage/almost teenage girls plotting a nickname they plan to use for me in public?

**Maxxie-kins says:** Oh, you're gonna regret making me Maxxie-kins, alright, Fang.

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** Hey guys! I just remembered! My mom has MSN. For her work friends and stuff cause it's cheaper than the phone

**Silentbirdkid** **says:** This is gonna be bad

**Iwillnotbesilenced says:** If by bad you mean 'spectacularly awesome' then yes, it will be bad

**Silentbirdkid says:** Is it really a good idea to bug Dr M? I mean, isn't she at work now?

**Maxxie-kins says:** Yeah. She's not actually online, I don't think. Right Ella?

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** No, I don't think so. Never mind. We'll bu…I mean, talk to her another day, I guess.

**Silentbirdkid says:** God, I'm so bored

**Maxxie-kins says:** Me too…

Flyingwithoutwings says: I guess the hyper wore off guys…I'm gonna go finish my homework or something

Flyingwithoutwings has just signed out

Iwillnotbesilenced says: I guess that's us all done, then….-sniff- t'was an epic convo, though

Iwillnotbesilenced has just signed out

Maxxie-kins has just signed out

Silentbirdkid has just signed out.

* * *

**There ya go, hope you liked it!**


	12. More Nicknames, Lolcats Refs And Pwnage

Okay, sorry it's been so long, my lovelies. I have reasons; I was away,and this baby is a monster of a chapter (very very LONG one for you) and excuses: I was lazy. Grrr, FanFiction is making the typing I am doing in the editor go really slowly, which is a pain in the arse, cause I can't see what it is I'm typing. Sod this, I'm doing the rest in Word and copy-pasting.

Anyways, here are my responses to your reviews, people:

**Kashiena:** Hahah, I've done that so many times. Hope you've caught your breath for the newest chapter!

**Delilah's Garnet:** The Book Of Awesome is a random club/group type thing me and some friends made up. Twilight is also awesome, though. I READ BREAKING DAWN AS WELL. Omigsh, it was awesome. Bella really brings to life the phrase from Mean Girls 'If you have sex you'll get pregnant and die', huh? And I will try to include more Twilight-y goodness in the chapters.

Oh, and I'm sorry it ate your review, that totally sucks. Blogger ate an entire awesome blog of mine once, so, I feel your pain. I admire your use of the word paraphernalia. Tis an awesome word, congrats on using it legitimately in a review –shakes hands and gives cake-

**Gabby510:** Sorry it took so long, and that I am terminally-lylylyly lazy. But, here is the chapter, with Fang's nickname. I hope it lives up to all the expectations people seem to have of it.

**Darkhottie06:** Sure you can use rusty spork, I'd be honoured. Never thought I'd actually have some memorably usable lines in a fic of mine –proud glowage-

**Italiangurlinamessedupworld:** Oh, your UN is SO a word in my Word dictionary, now. I blame the fact that fanfiction hates my speed typing. Anyways, thankees for the reviews! –Starts a massive chant of LONG LIVE TWILIGHT and raises placards and suchlike-

**Fangride4ever:** Did they really? That sounds….coughcough interesting. One of my friends continually calls me Pamela at the moment, for some reason. His logic? 'Sam – Pam – PAMELA!' Which is nuts, really.

**Secretofserenity:** Thanks for teh compliment! And torturing Fang in random ways for comedy is TOTALLY accepted in society. So I shall continue doing it. A lot.

**EDIT - Sorry about the bold raping itself guys, fanfiction hates my face for some reason. I'm editing it now cause the next chapter is done, so, hopefully the bold won't go on that one, cause it's hella long.**

**

* * *

**

**U/Ns for this chapter (From now on I'll only put up the usernames that are used in the chapter. However, if theereare U/N changes in the chapter I won't post them, as that would be telling : )**

**Maxxie-kins** - Max

**Silentbirdkid **- Fang

**Flyingwithoutwings** - Ella

**Iwillnotbesilenced** - Nudge

**LucifersAngel** - MOI

**CatrinaSkylark** - Catty/Megan

**Demoness - **Luci

**Pyrokineticwonder** - Nova

Chapter Twelve

**Maxxie-kins** has just signed in

**Silentbirdkid** has just signed in

**Maxxie-kins says:** Hey Fang, you'll never guess what happened to me today

**Silentbirdkid says:** Let me guess; you met a gay guy on the subway this morning

**Maxxie-kins says:** No….you're a little too obsessed with Avenue Q Fang.

**Maxxie-kins says:** What actually happened was…

**Maxxie-kins says:** I was shopping with mom, cause I'm all helpful and stuff, and at the checkout they had these awesome Crayola crayons

**Silentbirdkid says:** Is this going anywhere?

**Maxxie-kins says:** YES. Let me finish. Anyways, my conscious, sensible self was all 'Crayons, cool' in a really nonchalant way (yes I do know big words)

**Maxxie-kins says:** Then my sub-conscious, fun-hyper self was all 'CRAYONS! WHEEE! YAAAY! WOOHOOO!'

**Silentbirdkid says:** Max

**Maxxie-kins says:** Yes?

**Silentbirdkid says:** You need therapy

**Maxxie-kins says:** ….I had no childhood, let me live it now

**Silentbirdkid says:-**Facepalm-

**Maxxie-kins says:** Ha, I win

**Silentbirdkid says:** What do you win?

**Maxxie-kins says:** The conversation

**Silentbirdkid says:** What the? –Headkeyboard-

**Maxxie-kins says:** Maxxie-kins 2 Fang 0

**Flyingwithoutwings **has just signed in

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** Guys! I just added all the guys from the old chatroom!

**Maxxie-kins says:** Awesome!

**Silentbirdkid says:** Oh no

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** Oh yes! Crazy people we don't really know in 3…2…1

**LucifersAngel** has just been added to the conversation

**CatrinaSkylark** has just been added to the conversation

**Pyrokineticwonder** has just been added to the conversation

**Demoness** has just been added to the conversation

**Demoness says:** Dammit! I was hiding offline, how did you know I was on?

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** Ve haff vays ov findink zese thinks out –craptacularfakegermanaccent-

**LucifersAngel says:** Hahaha, gutted Luci

**Demoness says:** You all laugh at me now, I'll find you and kill you later

**CatrinaSkylark says:** You don't even know where we live

**Demoness says:** I can find out –evilglare-

**Pyrokineticwonder says:** Hey Max, how come you changed your screen name?

**Maxxie-kins says:** Partly Fang and partly Nudge and Ella. They now want to give everyone a nickname.

**Silentbirdkid says:** Which is why I'm staying quiet. I don't want to get lumbered with some ridiculous pet name.

**Maxxie-kins says:** NICKname, Fang, not pet name. And anyways, you called me Maxxie-kins, so it's only fair that you get something equally ridiculous

**LucifersAngel says:** I gave my pain lump a nickname

**Maxxie-kins says:** Okay, one 'pain lump'? And two you NAMED it?

**LucifersAngel says:** Pain lump cause it's a painful lump on my thumb that I got from a badminton racket accident and YES OF COURSE I named it.

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** Hahahaaha, what did you call it?

**LucifersAngel says:** Joseph

**CatrinaSkylark says:** I remember….you is so weirdly awesome.

**LucifersAngel says:** I knows.

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** I can haz light plz?

**LucifersAngel says:** AND THEN THERE WAS LIGHT

**Silentbirdkid says:** Uhm, frick the what you just say?

**LucifersAngel says:** I can haz cheezburger plz?

**Pyrokineticwonder says:** Long cat is long

**Demoness says:** Emo cat is emo

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** I think you mean 'emo cat is FANG'

**Silentbirdkid says:** I AM NOT EMO!! OR A CAT!

**Maxxie-kins says:** Yeah you are.

**Silentbirdkid says:** I feel so confused

**Demoness:** What, you've never heard of lolcats before, Fang?

**Silentbirdkid says:** No…..I guess I must Google them now before you kill me?

**Demoness says:** Yus you must. But you guys must tell me later, cause I has to go now.

**Maxxie-kins says:** Bye!

**Demoness** has left the conversation.

**Pyrokineticwonder says:** INVISABLE SANDWICH

**Maxxie-kins says:** INVISABLE BIKE

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** One, two, three, four, I declare a nudge war

**Flyingwithoutwings** has just sent a nudge

**Maxxie**-**kins** has just sent a nudge

**Pyrokineticwonder** has just sent a nudge

**LucifersAngel** has just sent a nudge

**CatrinaSkylark** has just sent a nudge

**Silentbirdkid says:** Right, I've looked at the lolcats and I'm back…woah, why is my screen vibrating

**Flyingwithoutwings** has just sent a nudge

**Maxxie-kins says:** It's a nudge war, Fang! Join in! Or die!

**Silentbirdkid says:** Oh, for crying out loud…..woahahahah…..try typing on a be-nudged screen.

**Silentbirdkid** has just sent a nudge

**Maxxie-kins** has just sent a nudge

**Flyingwithoutwings** has just sent a nudge

**CatrinaSkylark** has just sent a nudge

**Pyrokineticwonder says:** Ah, fookeration, all this nudge-ing is breaking my slow-as-heck computer

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** Sorry, Nova. We'll stop now. Anyways, we need to come up with a nickname for Fang

**LucifersAngel says:** Fang-a-licious?

**Silentbirdkid says:** Do you want me to kill you? Srsly.

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** It's a pain in the ASSets to type as well

**LucifersAngel says:** -hmph- well sooorreeee

**Maxxie-kins says:** Chill, we'll think of something worse

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** EmoCat

**CatrinaSkylark says:** Hell the what?

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** When we were talking about lolcats earlier I sad 'Emo cat is FANG', remember?

**Maxxie-kins says:** Oh yus! That's epic, Ella!

**Pyrokineticwonder says:** Oh, that is TOO good. Imma go find Luci and tell her. She's prolly in an alternate dimension or something but whatevs. Back….later.

**Pyrokineticwonder** has left the conversation

**Silentbirdkid says:** HAIL NO. I refuse to be called EmoCat.

**Maxxie-kins says:** You called me Maxxie-kins, Fang. EmoCat it is

**Silentbirdkid says:** Oh, fookeration. It MAKES NO SENSE. I am not emo, and I am more of a bird than a cat.

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** It's either EmoCat or Fangaliscious. Take your pick

**Silentbirdkid says:** Oh! OH! Fine…..but I'm not happy about it

**CatrinaSkylark says:** Suck it up, EmoCat

**Maxxie-kins says:** Ohmigosh, I always wanted a cat!!

**LucifersAngel says:** Me too….well, we used to have two but they died

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** Well, Fang can be the communal cat

**Silentbirdkid says:** That sounds SO perverted, Ella

**Silentbirdkid says:** Oh, and by the way, you get a nickname next

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** I already have one

**Silentbirdkid says:** How come we weren't informed of this?

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** Nudge and I were waiting for an appropriately random moment to tell you

**LucifersAngel says:** What, me and Catty aren't special enough for nicknames now?

**CatrinaSkylark says:** I DEMAND A RANDOM AND NONSENSICAL NICKNAME

**LucifersAngel says:** NICKNAMES FOR THE NICKNAMELESS

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** Chill, guys, you'll get them in time

**Silentbirdkid says:** Get Nudge online, someone, so that we can find out her and Ella's nicknames

**Maxxie-kins says:** I'll go get her, EmoCat. By the way, you still have to change your screen name to EmoCat

**Silentbirdkid says:** FINE! Just…UGH!

**Iwillnotbesilenced** has just signed in

**Iwillnotbesilenced** has been added to the conversation

**Iwillnotbesilenced says:** Ella! 'sup Holmes?

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** Guess what, Watson

**Iwillnotbesilenced says:** Well, judging by the way that bee is dancing, I'd say there's been a murder

**EmoCat says:** Once again, I feel confused

**Maxxie-kins says:** Even I'm out of the loop on this one

**Iwillnotbesilenced says:** What is there to understand? I'm Watson and Ella is Holmes. They're a famous detective duo? Ringin' any bells yet?

**Maxxie-kins says:** I know who they are, I just can't understand why you two named yourselves after them

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** It's a long and complicated story involving cookies, socks, several canaries and some salad cream

**Iwillnotbesilenced says:** No it doesn't, Watson! It just involves us watching Hound Of The Baskervilles then looking up Sherlock Holmes novels and stuff on the internet

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** That's a lot less dramatic, Nudge, which is why my explanation pwns yours.

**Maxxie-kins says:** I predict a pwnage fight now…

**Iwillnotbesilenced says:** Oh, it's on! And by the way, why is Fang called EmoCat? Is it his nickname now?

**Maxxie-kins says:** You bet it is! Hah, all because of teh lolcats.

**Iwillnotbesilenced says:** I missed a lolcats discussion? Aw, man, that's what I get for going OUTSIDE in the REAL WORLD for once

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** We're getting off the point here, I though we were having a pwnage war

**Iwillnotbesilenced says:** They're more fun in real life, you know. I can't draw on you via the computer.

**Flyingwithoutwings says:** True…oh, and Watson, we need to change our screen names too.

**Watson-Nudge says:** Waaay ahead of ya Holmesy

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Epic! Now, pwnage fight, your room, right now?

**Watson-Nudge says:** IT'S ON! By the way, I have multicoloured felt tips now, your mom gave them to me

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Sah-weet!

**Ella-Holmesy** has just signed out

**Watson-Nudge** has just signed out

**Maxxie-kins says:** Well, that was strange

**EmoCat says:** You can say that again…

**Maxxie-kins says:** Well, that was strange

**EmoCat says:** Maxxie-kins, my dear winged lunatic, it was an expression. You didn't actually have to say it again

**Maxxie-kins says:** I know, I just do it to infuriate you :P

**LucifersAngel says:** What'd I miss? I was ignoring the flashy orange message bar cause-a YouTube videos

**Maxxie-kins says:** Trust me, you don't want to know

**LucifersAngel says:** Hmmm…well, I'll just read the chat log then….OH! I see…

**CatrinaSkylark says:** Luci, do we have nicknames yet?

**LucifersAngel says:** Catty, my dear, we have to actually participate in the super-convo to get nicknames, not just demand them and wander off in the hope that they spontaneously appear when we get back

**CatrinaSkylark says:** I can dream, can't I?

**Maxxie-kins says:** I had a dream last night

**CatrinaSkylark says:** Unless it involves Edward, vampires or myself then I'm not interested

**Maxxie-kins says:** Edward was there….and Fang, and Iggy, and Jacob….hang on, that wasn't a dream!

**EmoCat says:** No it wasn't, it was me and Iggy waving Dracula and werewolf figurines in your face and laughing when you pouted

**EmoCat says:** Actually, I rather enjoyed that part

**Maxxie-kins says:** -blushage-

**CatrinaSkylark says:** Aww, that's so kuh-yoooot!

**LucifersAngel says:** Sorry to interrupt the 'kuh-yoot' ness here, but Neverwinter Nights is a-calling, so I'm a-running off of MSN. Catch ya!

**LucifersAngel** has just signed out

**CatrinaSkylark says:** CoughcoughOBSESSEDwiththatgameCoughcough

**Maxxie-kins says:** s'the first I've heard of it

**CatrinaSkylark says:** She was repeatedly singing her 'looting song' today, and going on about the 'giant shiny poleaxe that I bash them over the head with' as well.

**EmoCat says:** Poleaxe? AH WANTZ WUN. NAO.

**Maxxie-kins says:** EmoCat, just because you are named after a lolcat does not mean you have to speak like one

**EmoCat says:** I can if I want…oh, snap

**CatrinaSkylark says:** AHAHAAHAHAHAH!

**EmoCat says:** What?

**CatrinaSkylark says:** You said 'oh snap'

**EmoCat says:** And why is that funny?

**Maxxie-kins says:** It's a girl thing

**CatrinaSkylark says:** What she said

**EmoCat says:** Kay, whatever. Imma go do stuff now. Like, fly around and make sure Iggy and Gazzy aren't making what I can hear them discussing making

**Maxxie-kins says:** How can you hear them from your room?

**EmoCat says:** Cause they made the mistake of plotting under my window, which is open. I don't think they know I'm here.

**CatrinaSkylark says:** Fang…sorry, EmoCat, do you have your sound on?

**EmoCat says:** Yah, why?

**CatrinaSkylark says:** Well, click this link for a cool song then : -insert YouTube link-

**EmoCat says:** O-o-o-ka-a-ay then

**EmoCat says:** OMIGSH. THAT IS OFFENSIVE TO MY HIGHLY ADVANCED AVIAN EARS

**EmoCat says:** WHY?! Dear god WHY DO THAT TO ME?

**CatrinaSkylark says:** Cause I have a warped – but awesome – sense of humour

**Maxxie-kins says:** AHAHAAHAH! I heard that from the kitchen!

**EmoCat says:** It was NOT funny. At all. I don't even LIKE that song….or the singer, for that matter

**Maxxie-kins says:** Who's the singer?

**EmoCat says:** Sean Kingston –ewwwrrrkkk- he's a fuh-reak. Beautiful Girls irritates me. A lot.

**Maxxie-kins says:** #You're way to buhyuuuuuutifuuuul guuurrrlll

**EmoCat says:** Please...end the torture….stop singing it Max!! I can HEAR you

**Maxxie-kins says:** That was the idea. Oh, and you have to call me by my nickname. All teh time. You know this. DO EET.

**EmoCat says:** I thought you hated your nickname.

**Maxxie-kins says:** I have to say it's grown on me

**EmoCat says:** Fine, Maxxie-kins, whatever you say.

**CatrinaSkylark says:** Is this going anywhere or are we just going to sit boredly watching YouTube videos with the chat window open?

**EmoCat says:** Probably

**Maxxie-kins says:** Ayus.

**EmoCat says:** Hey, what happened with Holmes, Watson and the pwnage war?

**Maxxie-kins says:** Let's go find out…and possibly join in

**Maxxie-kins** has just signed out

**EmoCat** has just signed out

**CatrinaSkylark** has just signed out.

--Real World, just after Ella and Nudge signed off, which was about ten or twenty minutes before Max and Fang did. --

Ella slammed shut the lid of her laptop, whispering a quick "Sorry Filbert" before running down the hall to Nudges room. Nudge met her at the door, having been downstairs on the computer.

"It's ON!" they yelled in unison running into the room. Nudge grabbed the felt tips Dr Martinez had given her and chucked a bunch at Ella, who threw up her hands, squealing,

"Watch it, Watson!"

"Psh, deal with it Holmesy, you're goin' DOWN," she lunged at Ella, brandishing a red pen. Within seconds the word 'pwn'd' was scrawled on Ella's arm. Ella flicked the lid off of a green pen and retaliated.

--Twenty minutes later—

Nudge and Ella were lying on the floor, dying of laughter and covered in various felt-tip-pen graffiti when Max and Fang came to find them.

"Uh, what…happened?" asked Max, raising an eyebrow and struggling not to laugh.

"PWNAGE WAR!" Nudge and Ella cried in unison.

"Emo cat…" Max said slyly, looking at Fang out of the corner of her eye. He stared at her in horror and tried to run back down the hall, but his delightful winged lunatic of a girlfriend was a master in the little known style of kung-fu known as glomping, and brought him down before he'd gone two steps.

"Holmes, pass me a pen," Max commanded, holding out the hand that wasn't pinning Fang to the floor. Ella complied.

Max scribbled a bright green heart on Fang's cheek and coloured it in. Ella handed her a red and a purple and she set to work decorating the rest of him.

--Several hours later, when Dr M arrives home from work--

Dr Martinez shut the door behind her and went through to the kitchen. She wanted a cup of coffee. What she didn't expect to find was her Max, Ella, Fang and Nudge chasing each other around the table with felt-tip-pens. She also didn't expect them to already be tattooed all over with pen doodles either. But that's what she found.

"Oh, for crying out loud," she muttered, and then she chose to ignore the whole thing and have a cup of coffee instead.

* * *

**Hope ya enjoyed that!**

**Catch ya later,**

**Luci.**


	13. Innuendo and Threats of SexEd MomStyle

**Okay, so, swift updates from me now, and this one's fairly long as well! **

**Okay, so, once again fanfiction is being a whore and typing really slowly, so, this AN is being done in Word. Not that you can tell. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's pretty special, as it leads onto a little sequence of about 5-7 other chapters. Which is awesome, and THEY will be awesome. I've had them planned in my head for a while now, so, now you'll get to see them.**

**Now, reviews time:**

**Skittle.Rocker: If I knew you, I'd totally come round your house with a bunch of felt tips and have a pwnage war with you. OMIGARDENERS. Brainflash; there should totally be a thing online where you get to draw over peoples….pictures? well, that fell at the first hurdle…**

**musicismyw0rld: Thankees for the smiles and hears, and, today you can find out precisely what happens next. Although, I think I forgot plot points from previous chapters somewhere along the line…**

**remember-ride: Thank you, I will. In fact, I am! I am overflowing with chatroom ideas….so, welcome aboard the good ship CRC**

**Delilah's Garnet: Judging by the fact that your review reads: 'OME! I' I think we can safely assume that fanfiction ate it? **

**RavenSparx: Sounds pretty dramatic, and also like a huuuuge compliment to my funny-ness that half of my friends don't believe exists. But next time…sit on a smaller chair? So that I don't continue causing people injury. That's twice now this has happened…any more and we'll have an epidemic on our hands.**

**Now, there are only a few responses there, so, remember; the sooner you review, the more chance you get of having a response, and also, the more creative your review, the better response you'll (probably) get…unless I go all lazy.**

**

* * *

**

**U/Ns for this chapter:**

**Maxxie-kins **- Max

**Emocat - **Fang

**Ella-Holmesy** - Ella

**Watson-Nudge** - Nudge

**Dr M** - Dr Martinez

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Maxxie-kins** has just signed in

**EmoCat** has just signed in

**Maxxie-kins says:** Ooomgsh, I'm so not watching Digimon on YouTube right now.

**EmoCat says:** Well, I'm so not watching them as well, so, we're in the same boat of shame

**Maxxie-kins says:** Oh good, I thought I was going to have to defend my love of Digimon again

**EmoCat says:** Again?

**Maxxie-kins says:** I was watching it with headphones on in the library and some kid came up and was all 'omg, ur watchin Digimon, that's like, so lame'

**EmoCat says:** Maxxie-kins, no-one actually talks like that you know

**Maxxie-kins says:** I was typing like that to show his dumb-ness

**EmoCat says:** It all makes perfect sense now

**Maxxie-kins says:** Really?

**EmoCat says:** No not really. Anyway, did you kick his ass?

**Maxxie-kins says:** No, I just kinda glared at him and went 'your FACE is lame'

**EmoCat says:** Great tactic

**Maxxie-kins says:** I know, Srsly. But then he was all 'well, your MOM is lame' and I was all, 'my moms a vet, jackass, and she totally pwns your mom'

**EmoCat says:** Wouldn't it have been easier to just punch him in the face?

**Maxxie-kins says:** In a public library? Don't be so ridiculous

**EmoCat says:** May I remind you that we FLEW out of a public restaurant that one time?

**Maxxie-kins says:** That's completely irrelevant

**EmoCat says:** I will never understand the convoluted workings of your mind, Maxxie-kins.

**Ella-Holmesy** has just signed in

**Watson-Nudge** has just signed in

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Whaassssuuupppp

**Maxxie-kins says:** El…Holmes, what has happened to your sanity?

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Nammuch….just an overdose of really bad TV shows

**EmoCat says:** Oh, nothing too serious then

**Ella-Holmesy says:** No, not really

**Dr M** has just signed in

**Maxxie-kins says:** MOM SIGNED IN

**EmoCat says:** Why is this an all-caps-worthy event?

**Maxxie-kins says:** Holmes, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Ella-Holmesy says:** That we should totally bug mom even though she's at work and we'll probably get in so much trouble it will resemble an apocalypse but it would be

totally worth it anyway?

**Maxxie-kins says:** Actually, I was just thinking that we should bug mom, but, your thoughts sound much more interesting. And I thought I was that special one.

**Watson-Nudge says:** Would it or would it not be awesome if we had an epic-type convo and Dr M got a nickname?

**EmoCat says:** It would.

**Ella-Holmesy says:** ADDAGE OF MOM SHALL COMMENCE IN 3….

**Maxxie-kins says:** 2…

**EmoCat says:** 1…

**Watson-Nudge says:** ADDAGE

**Dr M** has been added to the conversation

**Dr M says:** Oh, for ceiling cat's sake, what now you four?

**Maxxie-kins says:** You say that like we bug you at work via MSN every day

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Which we don't

**EmoCat says:** At all

**Watson-Nudge says:** Ever

**Dr M says:** Fine, fine, whatever. Now, I can work out who Maxxie-kins, Ella-Holmesy and Watson-Nudge are….but who's EmoCat?

**EmoCat says:** Can't you guess?

**Dr M says:** Fang, if you let them call you EmoCat then I think there is something wrong with your brain as well as your DNA

**EmoCat says:** How DAYUH U

**Dr M says:** Ah, lolcat influenced, now I see

**Maxxie-kins says:** See EmoCat, even my mom knows about lolcats. You were the only one who didn't

**EmoCat says:** Well I do now, so, just leave it

**Dr M says:** Don't fight, you guys

**Maxxie-kins says:** We're not fighting, we're having a heated discussion

**EmoCat says:** What she said

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Hey mom, hows work going?

**Dr M says:** It would be going much better if I didn't have to keep stopping and talking to you lot

**Watson-Nudge says:** You could always click 'x' on the convo

**Dr M says:** Yes, and then you'd start a new conversation with me every time I did

**Maxxie-kins says:** You could always….sign off

**Dr M says:** Don't be insane, I need to stay signed on to contact my colleagues

**Maxxie-kins says:** You mean talk to them instead of us

**EmoCat says:** And gossip

**Ella-Holmesy says:** And stuff

**Dr M says:** Oh, for crying out loud…haven't you got better things to do?

**Maxxie-kins says:** No, not really.

**EmoCat says:** Well, I can think of a few…

**Maxxie-kins says:** EMOCAT!! If you were thinking the perverted thoughts I think you were thinking just then, there will be HAIL to pay

**EmoCat says:** Awww…couldn't we just carry them through?

**Maxxie-kins says:** EmoCat, don't even TRY the Bambi eyes on me

**EmoCat says:** Will not even ma kitteh cuteness get me out of this one?

**Maxxie-kins says:** No….not at all…nein….NO….nu-uh….Fang, stop looking at me like that

**EmoCat say:** I thought I was EmoCat for all eternity now, and like what?

**Maxxie-kins says:** FAAAANNNGGG, STOP IT!!

**EmoCat says:** Oh, like this –Bambi eyes-

**Maxxie-kins says:** Those aren't Bambi eyes, they're a whole new LEVEL of eye-persuasion…dear ceiling cat don't teach that to Angel.

**Ella-Holmesy says:** I take it it's the sort of look that would render her mind power completely unnecessary?

**Maxxie-kins says:** Ohhhhh yah

**Dr M says:** If you two even think about going anywhere NEAR baseball-pitch-themed locations with each other there will be EXTREME HAIL to pay

**Maxxie-kins says:** Awww

**EmoCat says:** Awww….butbutbut….we're –mentally counts- fourteen.

**Dr M says:** I don't know what's more worrying. The fact that you two are contemplating….inappropriate antics, or that Fang forgot how old he was

**Maxxie-kins says:** I would say the counting

**EmoCat says:** Definitely the counting….foooocccuuuusssss on the counting

**Dr M says:** You're not getting off that easily….don't make invoke the threat of….-dramatic music- a SexEd talk, mom-style

**Ella-Holmesy says:** DEAR GOD MOTHER

**Watson-Nudge says:** Ella was it very bad when it happened to you?

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Oh, it was the creepiest, most disturbing conversation I've ever had in my LIFE

**Dr M says:** Well, if you hadn't decided that mom-at-work meant Ella and (now ex) boyfriend-at-play then I wouldn't have had to torture you and you could have just had the lessons in school like everybody else

**Watson-Nudge says**: Did she give the talk to your (now ex) boyfriend AS WELL, then?

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Why do you think he's now an ex boyfriend?

**Watson-Nudge says:** Good point

**Maxxie-kins says:** Moooooo-oooooom, please don't. Please. Srsly. Tttly srsly

**EmoCat says:** I second that emotion HAVE MERCY

**Dr M says:** Well, maybe I will

**Maxxie-kins says:** OH THANK GOD

**EmoCat says:** My sanity and my dignity….THEY HAS BEEN SAVED

**Maxxie-kins says:** -offers up thanks to ceiling cat-

**EmoCat says:** You do know what the original ceiling cat pic was, right?

**Maxxie-kins says:** -immature giggle- yus

**EmoCat says:** Shall we not repeat it for fear of sanity and dignity loss, though?

**Maxxie-kins says:** I agree

**Dr M says:** I already know what it says…and if you two start throwing innuendo at each other again I will follow my SexEd talk mom-style threat through

**Dr M says:** And use diagrams

**Dr M says:** Of an embarrassing nature

**EmoCat says:** Okay! Okay! We'll stop

**Maxxie-kins says:** I for one blame it on messed up hormones

**Watson-Nudge says:** -snicker- WHOREmones

**Maxxie-kins says:** NUDGE!

**Dr M says:** NUDGE!

**EmoCat says:** NUDGE!

**Ella-Holmesy says:** -hi five- DONKEY!

**Maxxie-kins says:** Let me guess…you watched Shrek 2 again

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Got it in one…and I thought I was the detective around here

**Watson-Nudge says**: AND ME

**Ella-Holmesy says:** True…but, what the hell, Nudge, I mean, WHOREmones….do you have a deathwish?

**Watson-Nudge says:** No, just a warped sense of humour…I blame you guys

**Maxxie-kins says:** What did we do?

**Watson-Nudge says:**….

**Maxxie-kins says:** Well…well…I didn't start the hyper…I don't think….

**Maxxie-kins says:** Oh wait, I did…with the cookies and stuff

**EmoCat says:** Though, those random people from the first chatroom introduced The Hyper

**Maxxie-kins says:** The Hyper? EmoCat, it's not like the Force or whatever, it doesn't need capital letters

**EmoCat says:** But it sounds cooler with capital letters

**Maxxie-kins says:** Are you whining?

**EmoCat says:** Noooooo

**Maxxie-kins says:** It sure SOUNDS like whining.

**Dr M says:** Will you two cut it out?

**Maxxie-kins says:** But EmoCat won't admit that he's whining!

**EmoCat says:** Now who's whining, Maxxie-kins?

**Dr M says:** Pack it in the pair of you, or I'll follow my threat through and ADD SCHOOL APPROVED VIDEOS

**Maxxie-kins says:** AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –runs round like a headless chicken- Nonononono!

**Dr M says:** Then stop arguing!

**Maxxie-kins says:** ok

**Maxxie-kins says:** I'm very very scared right now.

**Dr M says:** Good. Now, stop bugging me and let me get on with my work

**EmoCat says:** Does that mean we should start a new convo?

**Maxxie-kins says:** I'm not sure…

**Watson-Nudge says:** Hey, does anyone know what happened to Ella?

**Maxxie-kins says:** Oh yeah! Where did she go? She hasn't signed out

**Ella-Holmesy says:** I'm siluh heehuh

**Maxxie-kins says:** That's not even English

**Ella-Holmesy says:** I knowsih., Haivning torble tpyng

**EmoCat says:** Are you drunk?

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Nto ecxaly

**Maxxie-kins says:** Ella….what is going on with you?

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Iygygag isi' ticklinsashg mnea

**Maxxie-kins says:** Oh, Iggy's tickling you. That's the tortured, strangling type noise I can hear

**EmoCat says:** So that was what it was

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Well, he's stopped now

**Maxxie-kins says:** Why was he tickling you anyway?

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Uhmm…

**Maxxie-kins says:** Ellaaaaaa

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Ma name eez Holmes, and whaaaaaat?

**Watson-Nudge says:** Ooooh, she's bluuushiiing

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Nudge, how do you know that?

**Watson-Nudge says:** It was a guess, but you just proved me riii-iiight!

**Dr M says:** ELLA MARTINEZ!

**Ella-Holmesy says:** You guys didn't tell me my mom was still in the convo!

**EmoCat says:** We thought you knew

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Well I didn't!

**Dr M says:** It seems like every time I turn my back SOMETHING like this happens.

**Maxxie-kins says:** Don't threaten us, threaten Ella!

**EmoCat says:** (this is Iggy btw) Whatever the threat is, please don't use it, Dr M

**Dr M says:** The threat is SexEd Mom-Style, with diagrams and School Approved Videos

**EmoCat says:** (this is Iggy btw) OMIGARDENERS NOOOOOoooooooOOOOOooo

**Dr M says:** Yes

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Not again, mom!

**Dr M says:** Well, apparently you didn't learn the first time, so…

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Moooooo-oooooom, I'm almost thirteen!

**Dr M says:** I don't care

**EmoCat says:** #what you think, as long as it abooouuut meeeee

**Maxxie-kins says:** Omigsh EmoCat! I totally adore that song!

**Dr M says:** Max! Fang!

**Maxxie-kins says:** It's Maxxie-kins!

**EmoCat says:** It's EmoCat!

**Dr M says:** That's irrelevant!

**Dr M says:** What is relevant is the fact that every time I leave the house you lot wind up in some sort of chaotic mess due to getting hyper over MSN, or you drop innuendo at each other and wind up being inappropriate all over my furniture!

**Maxxie-kins says:** That last part sounded more wrong than some of OUR innuendo

**Dr M says:** That's beside the point. From this, I have concluded that MSN and the computer in general is driving you all banana's

**Maxxie-kins says:** I don't like where this is going

**Dr M says:** And I don't like the thought of where you're letting Fa…EmoCats HANDS go!

**EmoCat says:** Now hang on a minute…

**Dr M says:** No! I will not hang on a minute! You are ALL banned from the computers and ESPECIALLY MSN for the rest of the week.

**Watson-Nudge says:** Even me!?

**Dr M says:** Even you

**Watson-Nudge says:** But I haven't done anything!

**Dr M says:** You. Ella. Felt tip pens. Ringing any bells?

**Watson-Nudge says:** Awwwww, man

**Dr M says:** No amount of whining, complaining, sucking up or bribery will get me to change my mind. All of you get offline NOW and if you're on computers when I get

home there will be TROUBLE

**Dr M says:** Oh, and Fang?

**EmoCat says:** Yes, Dr M?

**Dr M says:** I'm confiscating your laptop

**EmoCat says:** Ah, nuts

**Dr M says:** You have ten seconds to sign off

**Dr M says:** 10

**Maxxie-kins** has just signed off

**Dr M says:** 9

**EmoCat** has just signed off

**Watson-Nudge** has just signed off

**Dr M says:** 8

**Ella-Holmesy says:** But mom!

**Dr M says:** 7, Ella

**Ella-Holmesy** has just signed off

**Dr M says:** Right, that's much better.

--Real World--

Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge and Ella sat, looking bored and a little sorry for themselves in Max's room. Angel, Gazzy and Total were off doing who knows what in the garden.

"What do we do now?" Nudge said, rolling upside down on the bed, her long brown hair falling out of its scrunchie and into Ella's face.

Ella pushed Nudges hair away and clambered up onto the bed beside her.

"I have no idea," she sighed, "the past few days we've just been hyper on MSN and done idiotic stuff like the pwnage wars."

Max, who had been attempting to surreptitiously grope Fangs hair, suddenly had a brainwave.

"OOOMIGSH!" she yelled, somehow managing to pronounce it exactly as she had typed it.

"What?" everyone said at once, Fang wincing a little, as he had been surreptitiously trying to grope Max in general, and she had yelled right in his ear.

"I just had the best idea anyone has ever had in the history of the world EVER!" she squealed, clapping her hands and bouncing up and down like a two year old. She got up from where she was sitting and rummaged about on her desk.

"Aha!" she cried, holding up a notepad.

"Max," Fang said slowly, beginning to once again doubt her sanity, "that's just a notebook. It doesn't magically have the internet or MSN on it."

"I know that, dumbass," she said, glaring at him with a half pout which made him want to go to several base-ball themed locations with her, "but what do you do with note-paper?"

Nudge squealed as she caught on,

"Pass notes! Yay!" she clapped her hands "I've always wanted to do that! It always sound so much fun in movies and books and on TV."

"But there's only one notepad, and I lack vision," Iggy complained, crossing his arms and inadvertently crushing Ella's hand, "Oops, sorry, Ella."

"Well, you'll just have to deal until we get computer privileges back, Iggy," Max said firmly, then, after seeing the most dejected face she'd ever seen plaster itself onto Iggy, "Well, I guess…no, it still won't work. You'll have to go back to…" she gulped, "plotting explosives and stuff with Gazzy."

Iggy grinned, "Seriously? And I have your permission for once? Epic!" then he frowned, "but what about Angel? Her and Gazzy have been doing brother-sister bonding the past week or so."

It was Fang who found the answer to this one,

"Teach her how to make bombs, then." Apparently he hadn't actually found the answer. Max whacked him upside the head, sneakily groping his hair as she did so.

"That's one of the worst ideas you've ever had, Emocat," she thought for a moment, "I know, get Angel to teach you something, or, just…oh, for god's sake, why are we doing this? Iggy, you're fourteen years old and pretty creative, figure something out!" Iggy snorted, "Fine then, see you later." He got up and walked out of the room. About three seconds later he walked back in,

"I'm not actually mad at you guys, you know, I've just always wanted to make a dramatic exit."

"Good for you, Ig," Max said sarcastically. Then she turned her attention to Fang, Ella and Nudge, "Now, you all need to ALWAYS be carrying a pen or a pencil or something, and possibly a notebook or some note-paper as well, otherwise this isn't going to work…"

* * *

**Oh! By the way, I made a trailer for this fic -I made it before the latest chapters though, so the quotes in it are older one's. Check it out, the link is on my profile. You should check my profile regularly by the way, as I often put updates about my fanfic writing status and story status up there. I also like to think that some of the ramble-ness on there is pretty funny...but that's just my opinion.**

**Catch ya laterz!**

**L de M**


	14. Paper MSN DAY ONE

**DUNDUNDUN! I'M BACK! I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated for this long. I was procrastinating, and then NaNo came along and then stuff happened and yeah......I SWEAR I WONT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! -falls to her knees and begs for forgiveness- I am literally writing the next chapter as we speak. Forgives meh? Plz? -bambi eyes-**

**S****: **I swear, one of these days imma invent a machine that pulls reviewers out of the internet so's I can have pwnage wars with them.

**Italiangurlinamessedupworld:** Uhuh. Of COURSE it was the apples….I shall let you blame them…..

**Peppermint49:** OOC is way more fun that in-character. Thanks for the compliments

**Randomanimallover:** I'm glad you caught your inner insanity at last. The world is save-ed. –points reviewer-dragger-out-of-the-internet-machine at RAL- shwoop. Now then. Me, you and can have a party! Anyone wanna join in

**Anonymous reviewers:** I HAS BEGUN TO POST AGAIN. I swear I won't abandon this fic. I luffles it too much.

**Fangalicious08:** Hope you won the fight. Now then, here is the new chapter. Note passing mayhem commences now.

**Random idiot genius:** Thanks for the compliment. Update is NAO.

**

* * *

**

**{Chapter 14}**

Normal – Max

**Bold – Fang**

_Italics – Nudge_

Underlined – Ella

* * *

So, Fang, hows about them apples?

**Max, I have no idea what you're going on about**

Just testing out the new pen-and-paper-MSN thing we've got going on now

**Well, I guess randomness is the way we start our conversations usually**

Yes, yes it is

_I knew it! I knew you'd started the notes MSN without me!_

**Well, Nudge, you've successfully joined in now, so…**

This could get disastrous, especially if we all try and write at once

**Yeah, that worked better online**

_-sigh- I miss MSN already_

**Nudge, not only do you not NEED to write that you are sighing, cause we can hear you, but this is only the first day without MSN**

Although admittedly it was an addiction

_And we might get withdrawal symptoms. _

**You need rehab**

Do not!

**Do too!**

_Do NOT_

'Sup guys?

Fang thinks we need rehab for being addicted to MSN

We do not!

THANK you Ella

**Whatever helps you sleep at night, Maxxie-kins**

_It's a darn good thing we can all write as fast as I talk_

Damn straight

Otherwise it would suck even more than it already does

**Oh, it's not so bad. Note passing's kinda fun**

_Hell yeah!_

How do you get to Russia?

_In a tram pulled by Mexicans, of course!_

**I….don't get it, surprisingly. WTH are you two on about now?**

But I thought Mexicans were shunned from Russia

_It's Soviet Russia, Max_

THAT EXPLAINS NOTHING!

It explains EVERYTHING

**Hello! Confused cat here!**

Oh, poor ickle EmoCat is confoosed

**Don't patronise me, woman**

I wasn't patronising you

_I thought we were talking about Russia_

Shh, Watson

_Don't you tell me to shhh!_

Be very, very quiet. We're hunting wizards.

**Don't you mean rabbits?**

I mean wizards! When I say we're hunting wizards I mean we're hunting wizards!

Butbutbut IT'S LORD MOLDYBUTT, MAX! HALP!

_Hurry, throw in the Venezuelan llamas!_

**Shoot him with Pot Noodle!**

OMG. Pot Noodle add Face equals THE OOD!

OMFG no way!

No swearing!

I wasn't! The 'f' stands for flocking

**Whatever you say, Holmes.**

Exacamully

That's not even a word!

It is so a word

_Yeah, Max. It is a word. _

Told you so

**Nudge saying it's a word doesn't make it a word**

_It does! And my NAME, EmoCat, is HOLMES. –humph-_

**Fine then**

Guys, guys….chill….please…..for the sake of the very fragile and easily torn piece of paper

_Mmkay then_

**Oh My Flock, you will never guess what I had a dream about last night**

Am I the only one seeing innuendo there?

_Yes, you are. What did you dream about?_

**I dreamed…..that….flying pineapples came down from the sky and force us all to party like it was 1999 for the rest of eternity**

EmoCat

**Yes, Maxxie-kins?**

THAT WAS A LAME-ASS DREAM!

**Well, I'm sorry for not having more interesting dreams. I'll just ask my subconscious to let me have better ones next time**

There was no need for sarcasm

**Oh, there was every need for sarcasm**

_I had a cool dream too_

Is it better than EmoCats?

_Yes_

Then tell us what it was please

_Well, I was inside of a giant pumpkin, and the Burger King was there with me. He said 'Everybody dance now!' and started grooving, so then Max came and hit him on the head with a large stick. Then Fang came up and did the worm off of a cliff and me and Ella sat on the sofa laughing the whole time cause someone had replaced his wings with jellyfish._

Nudge…..Watson, darling

_Yeah Max?_

What were you smoking before you went to bed yesterday?

And can I please have some?

_-sticks tongue out-_

**Oh, and how was her dream better than mine?**

It just WAS EmoCat! It just WAS, ok?

Girls ALWAYS have better dreams than guys

**And what research are you basing that off of?**

Uhm….uh….well….YOUR MOM

**I never knew my mom! Your face!**

Your wings!

**Your arm!**

Your dog!

**Oh, so now you're dragging Total into this? Fine! Be that way! Your dogs face!**

Your face's dog!

**Your HOUSE, Ella! Beat that!**

Oh! That HURT, EmoCat. That got me right –here- 

_That was harsh_

True

**Why am I always the one you gang up on?**

_Cause you're the only guy_

**That's very sexist**

_I'm an equal rights girl until it doesn't help me out –smile-_

Moving on from that incredibly mature 'your mom' fight…..why is the rum gone? And by rum I mean cookies

I think mom realised that the cookies played a part in your insanity

She…..threw them away?

Yup

All of them?

Uh-huh

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm sorry, Maxxie-kins. I tried to stop her

IT IS NO GOOD. I am officially INCONSOLABLE

**Max, do you even know what that word means?**

NO! –sobs- I need my cookies!

**Stop having a pretend dying fit on the floor**

I am not pretending

**Well, stop having a dying fit then**

Ok

**That was easy**

You don't know what I'm gonna demand from you later

_Oh, god, Maxxie-kins......the innuendo in that phrase…….it's killing me. Seriously_

The innuendo was intentional

_THAT JUST MAKES IT WORSE! I'm TWELVE Max. There are some mental images I really don't want to have_

I hope mom doesn't find this note, or she'll lock us in our rooms until the week is up.

**I could sneak out**

Me too. Windows and doors are no obstacle for the great Maxxie-kins –superhero pose-

**And you don't even need a cape to fly**

Plus I'm not vulnerable to glowing green rocks

**Unless the glowing green rocks are the result of your cooking**

_Then we'd all be in danger_

You guys are totally killing my superhero vibe. I'm losing the desire to fly off and save kittens from trees

**You never had that desire in the first place**

I didn't? Oh, right. That's not worrying then.

What time is it?

PARTY TIME!

No, seriously

I was being serious

Seriously serious. 

**It's five to nine**

HOLYCRAP! Heroes is on in five minutes!

**Ohmigosh. Lemme watch it with you!**

I didn't know you were into Heroes, EmoCat

**I watched all the back-episodes on Youtube.**

The only thing I can gather from Heroes is that Zachary Quinto and Milo Ventimiglia are two of the hottest men on the planet

**Maxxie-kins!**

What? Just cause I've made a purchase doesn't mean I can't still window shop.

**Ogle celebrities on your own time**

Make me

**You really shouldn't have said that**

_Guys, will you please stop with the innuendo. I'm dying inside._

Sorry Watson

_S'okay. I just really don't want any more mental images_

All I'm going to say, Watson my dear, is LYCRA

_OH GOD, MY MINDS EYE!!!!_

**What the Flock is going on now?**

Inside joke between Watson and myself. All you need to know is that it's very sick and wrong and Nudge hates me very, very much right now. 

_WHHHYYYYYYY! Why, Holmesy, why? Why do this to me AGAIN?!_

Sorry Watson can't stay and explain. Heroes and all that jazz, you know

**HEROES TIME!**

-----Real World----

Ella and Fang ran out of Max's room and down into the living room. Ella jumped onto Iggy – who had been lounging over the whole of the sofa.

"Ouch! Ella! What's the big idea?"

"Heroes. Two minutes. Shush."

Fang switched on the TV, set the channel and sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. The expression on his face was a combination of obsession, five-year-old-wonder and hypnosis. The show started and Ella squealed in an excited, fan-girl sort of way. After about ten minutes Dr Martinez came in.

"Anyone want something to drink?"

At the exact same time, Ella and Fang yelled,

"Silence, fool! Heroes!"

Dr Martinez raised an eyebrow. Max appeared in the doorway behind her. The pair of them watched the others watching TV.

"This is so creepy," Max whispered to her mother, who nodded in agreement. Iggy was still trapped underneath Ella. He hardly dared to breathe, let alone move, for fear of incurring her wrath. When the show finished the spell was broken and Fang and Ella stood up, stretching. They looked at Max and Dr Martinez with confusion.

"What?"


	15. Paper MSN DAY TWO

****

Yay, more updates! The second note-passing escapade. There will be seven of these baby's. Unless of course you want more notes. But then I'd have to change the title so...yeah, seven days of notes and then it's back to MSN for this crazy lot. Which means more of my OCs and more IGGY for you fans out there. Sorry, but he can't really feature much in note-passing.

**

* * *

**

**gdog: **Thanks! I don't mind that you reviewed at the beginning. You get a reply anyway.

**actorgirl21: **Glad you like it

**:** I did! Fanfiction raped itself mightily, cause I typed 'now you, me and can have a party' AND the site cut out your name at the start of my reply. Stupid internet. Darn it, I lost the game as well. Updating soon, for once –embarrassed look- (note: if your name doesn't show up, it's cause keeps editing it out when I type it)

**

* * *

**

**{Chapter 15}**

**MaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMax!**

FangFangFangFangFangFang!

**You will never guess what I just saw**

Ella and Iggy making out?

**HOW DID YOU KNOW?**

I heard Nudge yelling 'ewww' and came to investigate

**I was tempted to yell 'ewww' as well**

Even we aren't that bad

…**.I hope we aren't that bad**

OMIGARDENERS are we that bad as well?

**This is not good**

No it is not

_Suuuuuupppppp, birdies?_

'**Birdies' Watson?**

_Yeah_

Ok, if you say so

_And I do say so_

Right then.

_I am traumatised forever_

Ella and Iggy?

_Yes. My mind is burning. Burning, I say!_

**I think we all feel the same pain from that**

I second that opinion

_I third it!_

Hey guys! New note time?

_Holmes! How could you!_

What are you rambling about?

_You have violated my eyes! VIOLATED THEM!_

How?

_You….Iggy…..wrong, very, very wrong_

You were there?

_Did you not hear me scream in horror?_

Uhm, nope. I was preoccupied

Sucking face with Iggy

Well, if you're going to put it like that

You were in the middle of the kitchen!

**You were sitting on the table, Ella.**

It's not my fault he's so darn tall

There are many rooms in this house, Ella. Next time, choose one that's less public

How can a room be public?

-eyeroll- never mind.

**Moving swiftly on**

Indeed. Now, what happened to the Mexicans from yesterday?

_I think they were stranded in Soviet Russia with the Venezuelan llamas. _

**Well that's a lost cause right there **

Precisely. Now, we still have to deal with Lord Moldybutt

**Is this entirely necessary?**

Yes, EmoCat, it is. Without cookies, randomness through note passing is the only way I can get hyper

**You sound like an addict looking for a hit**

I do not!

**Do so**

DO NOT

Do too

_You do, Max_

Can we shut up and get on with the randomness please?

**Yes ma'am**

This isn't working

_No, not really_

Hmmm –strokes chin-

**Hoping for a light bulb?**

Maybe I am

_OMFG LIGHTBULB!!_

What is it, Watson?

_The bees…the way they dance…THERE'S BEEN A MURDER!_

**OMFG no way**

_Yes way. The Mexicans...they…have all been killeded_

Oh noes!

_Oh yes! The bees…they say 'bring us pineapple dancers and we shall forget about the incident with the canary'_

**What have you been up to with those Mexicans, Max?**

Nothing! I know who did it, though

_Who?_

Tell me!

It was the Venezuelan llamas, obviously. They were the only ones who knew where the Mexicans were.

**It was quite a cunning plan**

Indeed it was

_Get the llamas!_

**Not the llamas again**

Yes the llamas again. They are weapons of war, EmoCat

**Llamas? Weapons of war? **

Shush, foolish Cat. We're hunting llamas.

**That was obvious**

_EmoCat?_

**Yes Watson?**

_Do you have any…..-drama- pot noodle?_

But I thought pot noodle only defeated the Cybermen?

_It works just as well on llamas_

Stuff the pot noodle –gets out her LAZAR-

**DUCK AND COVER!!!!**

_Max….has….a lazar? RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIVVVEEEESSSSSS_

Pssh, you doubt my aiming skills? Watch this, fools! –SHHHOOOOOPPPPP-

**So that's what a LAZAR sounds like**

What? I had to make vocal sound effects to go with it. Otherwise it wasn't very cool

**It wasn't cool anyway**

_It was in her head, EmoCat_

Did we get the llamas?

I dunno

Let's just say we did, cause I have good news and bad news for you

_Bad news first_

Why do people always say that? It only makes the good news sound less exciting

**Or more exciting, depending on what the bad news is**

_Yeah, like if the bad news is you're going blind, but then the good news is that a cure for blindness has just been invented_

Can I tell you my news now?

Shoot

-bang- Sorry had to do that. Anyways. The bad news is, mom found yesterdays note in my room.

**You kept it in your room?!?!**

Where else did you expect me to put it? It was too awesomeful to throw away. The good news is, she said that as long as we don't touch the computers, even with a ten foot barge pole, she won't ban us from note-passing as well.

Thank Flock for that

_Yay for the notes!_

**Omigardeners**

_What?_

What have you done now?

**I have done nothing! But! Iggy has just handed me a package. A package that came in the mail this morning**

And we care…..why exactly?

**Because you get to watch me OPEN the package**

…yay…

_I wanna know what's inside it._

**TADA!**

Is that…..no…..EMOCAT YOU GOT A LABYRINTH CD WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST!!!!!????!!!!  
**I always knew you were a closet Laby fan, Max**

I never hid the fact that I liked it. I just never scrawled my liking all over the wall

**Neither did I. Now. Groove time**

Hey, I heard Labyrinth. Am I hallucinating or did Fang get a CD while I was out getting lemonade?

_You're not hallucinating. EmoCat got a Labyrinth CD in the mail_

OMIGARDENERS THAT IS AWESOME!

I know. Apparently we're all Labyrinth fans

_Must…resist….urge…to dance_

**BAD HEP WITH THE FIRE GANG!**

Chilly Down! This is, like, my favourite song! No, wait, I like Within You better…NO! WAIT SOME MORE! Underground is the best….I CAN'T CHOOSE!

**Do what I do and pick all of them**

That's a pretty good idea actually

_EmoCaaaaaaattttt?_

**Watson?**

_You puts Within You on nao plz? _

**Butbutbutbutbut Chilly Down!**

_-bambi eyes- pleeeeaaaaassseeeee?_

**Oh, fine then**

This….is….rapturous…..I don't even know what that means but it sounds cool

'How you turn my world you precious THING'

_How could he call her a thing?_

It's not very romantic, is it?

**Nothing he does is very romantic. He kidnaps her brother, makes her run the Labyrinth, sends the Cleaners after her, drugs her with hallucinogenic fruit and then has the nerve to ask her to 'fear him, love him, do as he says'. Pfft. Rubbish**

You don't like the Goblin King very much, do you EmoCat?

_I know why!_

Do you really? How?

_He talks in his sleep, dontcha EmoCat? _

**Occasionally**

This is good to know. But don't you like Jareth?

_Cause David Bowie scares the crap outta him_

Omigardeners, no way

_Yeah way. It's hilarious_

You're scared….of…..David Bowie?

**I am not! He's just….really creepy, that's all**

'_Help me, Max! Get away from me! Noooooooooo! –incoherent muffled scream- Save me!' Ringing any bells?_

**I….you….THAT ISN'T TRUE!**

Ohhhh, we got you now, EmoCat

This is some good blackmail material right here

**I did not have nightmares about David Bowie**

You keep telling yourself that

**What, you're going to believe Watson over me? Your beloved Cat of Emo-ness?**

Yes, now shut it.

**Oh! Well then! Fine, be that way, Maxxie-kins. I'll just LEAVE the note. How d'ya like that?**

-gasp- YOU WOULDN'T

I think he's being serious

_Omigardeners, he's getting off of the sofa!_

This is bad. This is really bad

_Even Max's puppy eyes aren't working. Max's puppy eyes ALWAYS work on Fang!  
_This is so serious we've reverted to using their actually names

_FAAAAANNNNGGGG!!!  
_He can't hear you when you shout on paper

_Then I'll just throw the paper at him_

No! Not the note! Use something else.

_It's a good thing he's doing a slow dramatic walk, huh?_

You bet. Now throw that paper plane at his head!

_Mmmkay_

**Ok, ok, I won't leave!**

Good, you came back. I'm glad you saw sense

**That paper plane was very persuasive**

_Sorry I got you in the eye_

**Did I say persuasive? I meant painful. Very painful**

Awww, poor EmoCat

_Don't you two start getting all mushy on the couch or I'LL leave_

I don't think they're paying attention any more, Watson

_Holmes?_

Yes Watson?

_Mushyness sucks when you're single_

There are plenty of guys at my school who would LOVE you

_Seriously? _

Totally cereal

_Epic! Holmes, I demand that you take me boy-stalk…I mean, boy-WATCHing. Not stalking. _

I knew what you meant. Let's go!  
_But what about Iggy? Won't he be a bit annoyed if you go and ogle other people?_

What he doesn't know won't kill him. Anyway, it's like Maxxie-kins said yesterday; Just cause I've made a purchase, doesn't mean I can't still window shop..

_That's my morals sorted out. Let's go!_

---Real World---

Maxxie-kins and EmoCat were way too caught up in each other to notice Holmes and Watson leave. Ella and Nudge went out and Nudge flew her friend into town so that they could sit on a wall in prime boy-watching position. Many, many boys were slightly weirded out and traumatised by their antics that day. Well, you'd be freaked out if a pair of giggling girls pointed, wolf-whistled and squealed when you walked past.

When they got back, Dr Martinez had arrived home and wasn't entirely approving of their activities.

"I thought that stopping you from going on MSN would make you be _less_ hyper, not more." She grumbled as she made herself a strong cup of coffee.

"I don't think anything short of a nuclear winter would stop them being hyper, Dr M," Iggy said, draping himself over a kitchen chair. "It's impossible to have a serious conversation with them now. I don't know _what_ we're going to do if anything bad happens."

"With any luck their insanity will scare off any Erasers, Flyboys or what-have-you before they get close enough to start a fight," Dr Martinez said, leaning back in her chair and taking a long sip of her drink.

"Oh my gardeners, EmoCat! How dare you change the song half-way through!" Max's indignant shriek carried all the way down from her room.

"So that CD he ordered arrived, then?" Iggy mumbled, getting up. "Night Dr M."

"Good night, Iggy."

* * *

**Yeah, I love Labyrinth. And I have the soundtrack. It is the only CD I have listened to since Catty gave it to me for Xmas. Speaking of which; would ya like an Xmas themed note next? Or soon, anyway. I can do some Christmassy madness if you want. You only have to ask. You want something in the fic, ask for it. If I can then I'll put it in. I like to give back to the reviewers with more than just updates.**


	16. Paper MSN DAY THREE Xmas Edition

**Here it is! Another update! And, since the reviewers wanted a Christmas note, a Christmas note is what they got. Kinda. Merry Christmas and other celebrations to you all!**

**

* * *

**

**r****andomanimallover: **Cardboard chocolate? Well, ok then. Is ok though; we goes on hyper hunt laters, mmkay? Is really no fun when you lose your hyper. I can include bunchie the green llama thing in the next note, plz?

**SkittleRocker:** I think I have figured out the problem; fanfiction doesn't like when you put dots between words without a space. It probably thinks your name is a link, so, I shall remove the dot and see if that helps. If it doesn't, I shall have to call you Skittles. We shall party muchly, and this note is my attempt at being Christmassy. –throws glitter- Christmas!

**Fangalicious08: **Everyone demanded a Christmas note, so a Christmas note you shall get. On another note (unintentional pun) I have a hard time typing Christmas.

**Italiangurlinamessedupworld: **Christmas note time! Yes indeedy. First the apples, now the oranges? You're gonna run out of fruit to blame soon ;D

**Burgundy Rose: **You are forgiven. If you're still wondering, though, I got my in-fic username from the Rasmus song, 'Lucifers Angel.' I do pick some pretty weird names for usernames though.

**

* * *

**

**Bold - Fang - EmoCat**

Normal - Max - Maxxie-kins

_Italics - Nudge - Watson_

Underline - Ella - Holmes

* * *

**{Chapter 16}**

EmoCat! Do you know what day it is today?

**Uhm, Tuesday?  
**

No, fool! The date, not the day

**The twenty-third**

OF!?!?

**December?**

How can you not realise what that means?

**Because it's only 7am and you woke me up thirty seconds ago to pass notes**

Pfft, irrelevant. Now, do you realise the significance of the date yet?

**THERE ARE ONLY TWO DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!**

Exacamully, my winged kitty friend

**This is…incredible. Oh, fookeration I haven't wrapped peoples presents yet**

You fail, EmoCat

**Apparently so. Now, get out of my room so I can get dressed and wrap presents.**

Butbutbut THE NOTE!

**Go continue it with Holmes and Watson**

Fine

Holmes!

Morning Maxxie-kins. Any reason you got me up at five past seven IN THE MORNING

It's nearly Christmas!

Fool! You only wake people up at ungodly hours on Christmas day. Not two days before

But I was hyper and EmoCat kicked me out so he could wrap presents

_I heard scribbling_

Watson!

_Yes, it is I_

I take it YOU know what day it is

_The day that is two days before Christmas_

Finally! Someone who understands me

What's taking EmoCat so long?

_Maybe he got us lots of big presents_

Pssh, as if. He's probably just posing in front of the mirror

**I was not**

EmoCat, you finished!

**Yes. And don't even think about trying to find your presents before the 25****th**

_We weren't thinking that_

**Oh really?  
**

Yah really

**If you say so, Holmes**

And I do. Now, you lot have to help me put up decorations today

Yay!

You won't be saying yay after you've hauled the tree down from the attic. That monstrosity weighs a ton

Hello. Genetically enhanced bird-kids here

Trust me. Erasers will seem like a piece of cake after that tree

**Ok then Holmes. But why did you wait this long to put decorations up?**

Because I'm a lazy-ass human who didn't want to crawl in and out of the attic all day pulling out tinsel and shiny things

_SHINY THINGS?!?!_

Well, now you've got Watsons undivided attention

_Gimme the shiny. NOW_

You can have it once you help me get it out of the attic

**Today's shaping up to be all kinds of fun**

You just know it's gonna be a fabulous day when your hyperactive girlfriend wakes you up at seven am to tell you that it's almost Christmas

**True, that.**

_What do you want to get for Christmas, EmoCat?_

**Me? Peace and quiet would be nice**

Well, you know you aint got a snowballs chance in hell of getting that, so be realistic

**Pfft. I would like a stuffed kitty toy!**

Are you being serious?

**Yes. I would hug him and squish him and call him Zombie**

Zombie?

**Yup! :D**

EmoCat, you have gone completely insane

**It's all your fault**

_True_

Oh noes, I have corrupted my own boyfriend. FAIL

**Epic fail**

Truth.

You know what I want for Christmas?

**What?**

COOKIES!

I could've guessed she'd say that

Get me cookies for Christmas. DO IT

**Only if you get me a stuffed kitty toy that I can call Zombie**

Done!

…**that was what you got me anyway, wasn't it?**

I did not buy you a stuffed toy cat and attach a tag with 'EmoCat' written on it

**Maxxie-kins, you fail again**

I rule this time, cause that's what you wanted. Now excuse me while I go and change the name on the tag to 'Zombie'

_You guys won't ever guess what I want for Christmas_

**Is everyone just taking turns at saying what they want?**

_Pretty much, yeah._

**Oh good, I'm not imagining things**

Yes you are! It's all an illuuuuusssiiioooooonnnn –waves hands-

**Shut up Maxxie-kins**

You shut up

**No you shut up**

YOU SHUT UP, FOOL!

**Make me**

Not again with the innuendo

_Please, not again with the innuendo. My minds eye is still partially blind from the last lot_

Watson –evilgrin-

_Holmes?_

LYCRA

_OH GOD WHY!? Again you do this to me! Why?_

Because I enjoy watching you roll around on the floor clutching your head and yelling 'why, god, why'

_You find my mental pain amusing?_

Sad to say so, but yes. I am apparently a sadist

_Oh, joy_

**Stop torturing your muller light, Holmes**

Shan't

I'll tell mom

Ooh, big words from someone who's in the same boat as me

Yeah, but she may just ban you from the notes

YOU WOULDN'T DARE

Watch me

_Stop fighting you guys. It's meant to be Christmas time_

**And your point is what, Watson?**

_That….we should…be….happy and nice to each other?_

Yeeeaaahh. That failed

_Pretty much_

**Christmas dance party, anyone?**

You have Christmas songs?

**Ones that aren't carols, as well**

You are awesome

**I know**

Let's put the decorations up at the same time, otherwise it won't get done at all

_And that would suck_

**It would indeed. Now. DANCE TIME!**

----Real World----

The tree was as heavy as Ella had described it. It took Max and Fang a full half-hour to get the thing out of the attic and into the sitting room. After a brief period of recuperation – involving lying on the floor yelling 'I'm dying of DEATH! Get me drinks NOW!' – they continued putting up the decorations. Nudge got distracted many, many times by the baubles they were putting on the tree. In the end they left her with five of them to stare at and put the rest on themselves.

"Don't worry, Georgina, I won't let them put you on the evil tree," she whispered to a silver one with a red star on.

"You named them?" Fang asked incredulously, staring at her. Nudge nodded and pointed to each of the baubles in turn.

"This is Georgina, that's Fredericka, he's Alan, that one's Charlie and this one's Meredith."

Fang shook his head and picked up some tinsel. He went over to the tree and started wrapping it around the branches. Before he'd gotten it halfway up the tree, Max came up and lassoed him from behind with her own piece of tinsel.

"Happy Christmas, EmoCat!" she chirped, pecking him on the cheek.

"Get offa me, Maxxie-kins," he grumbled, trying to pull the tinsel off.

"No can do, Fang. I'm the Christmas cowgirl, and you just got yourself lassoed. You're going nowhere."

"Oh, for the love of…" Fang muttered, then launched himself at Max. She squealed and threw up her arms, but it was too late. She had been thoroughly glomped.

"Now YOU get offa ME, you big lump!" she shrieked as Fang started tickling her.

"I found the star, guys," Ella announced, walking in with a shiny gold star in her hands.

"SHINY!" Nudge screamed and tackled the girl. The star flew up in the air and when it came down it landed on the head of Iggy, who had come to see – well, not see but you know what I mean – what was going on.

"Ouch! What the Flock was that?" he yelped, grabbing the star.

"Be careful with that star," Max warned from the floor, "Nudge is on the hunt for all things sparkly today."

"Right. Is it safe to leave the tree where she can get to it?"

"She promised to leave the tree alone if we let her keep Georgina, Fredericka, Alan, Charlie and Meredith," Fang said, getting up. Max was breathless from the tickling and stayed on the floor.

"Who are they?" Iggy asked

"The baubles she claimed as her own."

"I think I'm gonna leave now."

"No! You stay here with me," Ella shrieked, freeing herself from Nudge and tackling Iggy. He toppled over and landed face first on the sofa.

"What's all the noise about?" came a sleepy voice from the door. They all looked over and saw Gazzy standing there in his pyjamas, rubbing his eyes.

"Uh, we're putting up the Christmas decorations, Gazzy," Max said, pushing herself into a sitting position, "You wanna help?"

"It's way too early for chaos," he yawned, "Why are you putting up decorations at nine am?"

"Cause we woke up early….correction, _Max_ woke us up early," Fang said.

"Nine am isn't that early," Ella said, "I go to school at half eight."

"That's cause you're weird," Nudge mumbled around the mouthful of tinsel she had acquired when Fang had gotten tired of her screeching.

"Says the girl who named her favourite baubles," Ella retorted. Nudge merely tossed her head and looked away.

"Can I put the star on the tree, Max?" Angel had come downstairs too now. She was hugging Celeste tightly against her stomach.

"Sure you can, sweetie," Max said. She got up, took the star from where Iggy had dropped it and handed it to Angel. The little girl smiled sweetly and went over to the tree. She couldn't reach the top, and so she dragged an armchair over, stood on it and put the star on the top of the tree.

_Click-flash-whirr_

"Oh, god, my eyes!"

"What was that noise?"

"Huh?"

"You lot are just too precious," cooed Dr Martinez from the door. She was standing there, holding a camera. The flock plus Ella looked at her agape. "Say cheese!" she said, raising the camera to her eyes.

----Real World Over----

**Merry** Christmas _To All_ Of The **Readers **And _Reviewers_ Love From **The **F_L_O**C**K!

* * *

**Have a good one! **

* * *


	17. Paper MSN DAY FOUR

**Omigosh I'm SORRYSORRYSORRY! Forgive me? I have reasons and excuses for my absence after Xmas. Xmas. New laptop which I was compelled to play with**. **School starting again. Damaged wrists meaning I can't type for long periods of time right now. Lack of inspiration and hyperness. Procrastination. Acquirance of Photoshop which I was also compelled to play with. Same for FF12 and FF3 for my DS, some new books, GH4 and other toys. But I am back! And I'm going to try and write more. There is a poll on my profile for you to say what you want more of in the notes, and updates preferences, so, go vote on it. Since there are so many reviews to reply to, I'm going to a) reply to them at the BOTTOM of the chapter from now on, and b) group them. If you review with a simple 'lol' or 'this is good, I laughed' or 'write more soon, please' etc, then you'll just get a name mention and a group thanks. But if you leave a long review (whether it has comcrit in it or is just a ramble) then I'll reply properly. So, basically, the equation is this: long review equals long reply, short review equals short reply. Simple, really. :o) READ ON, my faithful readers! And you are faithful, so thanks for sticking with me. Actually, reviews begging me to update, whining about long absences or asking why I'm not updating won't get thanks. Cause they make this feel like some sort of job, which kills any inspiration I may have had. **

**Anyways, I'm BACK, however temporarily, and I hope I won't take another absence. Though, saying that, I probably will now :/ fail. Loves you ALLLLLLL.  
**

* * *

**Before we return to the story as usual, we'd like to ask you all to ignore the fact that it is now February, although the flock were only banned from MSN for a week. Magical fan fiction time zones mean that it is still only DAY FOUR of bannage, so, yeah. That's about it. Don't blame me, blame the author, she thought that if I asked you to ignore it you'd be less inclined to throw things at her. ~ Fang.  
**

**Bold - Fang - EmoCat**

Normal - Max - Maxxie-kins

_Italics - Nudge - Watson_

Underlined - Ella - Holmes

**{Chapter 17}**

Fang. I am dying of lack of computer. I have withdrawal symptoms.

**What are you talking about?**

I have the twitches! I need MSN! Or at least the internet….or something.

**I think you'll find that you're twitching because downed almost a litre of coke.**

Juuuuust like cherry cooollllaaaa! Lo-lo-lo-lo-lolaaaaaa!

**What. The. Hell.**

How can you not know that song? You know, the one where he sings about almost getting off with a transvestite-type-person?

**Why would I want to know about a song like that?**

Cause it's awesome.

_Are we note-singing now?_

Yes.

_Awesome! D'ya know this one? 'Kill me romantically, fill my soul with vomit then ask me for a piece of gum'._

**That's….odd**

_There's more: 'You suck so passionately, you're a parasitic physco filthy creature finger banging my heart'_

Is that meant to be a love song?

_I guess so…But my favourite bit HAS to be: 'You're hideous…and sexy!'_

Watson, that is the most warped love song in the whole entire world. EVER.

_Love me deeeaaaaaaddddd!_

**That's quite enough**

_Awww_

Heeereeee's Holmsey!

Somebody watched The Shining again

Nooooooooo

I think yeeeees

I think nooooooo

I think yeeeees

**I think you should be quiet**

We are being quiet. We're writing our fight down on paper, not shouting it

**You know what I meant**

Or did I?

**Yes**

O rlly?

**Ya rlly.**

K then

_Indeed_

Yus

Now what?

**Well, you were being hyper and moaning about wanting to go on the computer again**

Ah yes, that was it!

_Nanananananananananana I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went_

Say what now?

I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent

_Nope_

I got a brand new attitude I'm gonna wear it tonight

_I'm gonna get in trouble _

**I wanna start a fight**

WHAT ARE YOU SINGING?!?! And how does EmoCat also know it?

**Uhm…I…don't?**

_These are not the droids you're looking for_

I asked for explanations, not Star Wars references

_These are not the explanations you're looking for_

I know, can I have the ones I want please

_Dammit! I walked right into that one_

Yes, yes you did. Now, TELL ME THE NAME OF THE SONG, DAMMIT

So What

**By Pink**

EmoCat, how do you know that song?

**Cause I like it**

Hide your face in shame. I thought you only liked rock and metal and pop-punk and all that.

**I do. Pink is rock**

Pssh, yeah right

**You don't like her?**

She annoys me

**HOW DARE YOU BE ANNOYED BY HER AWESOMENESS**

I just don't like her.

Moving on; 'Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar bodaaay!'

_They say it's over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it_

**Come on!**

No. Stop with the singing. Hyper time. Or listen to Max rant time. Not sing innuendo-laced songs by Nickelback

**I know you like this song Maxxie-kins**

Oh? And just how do you know that?

**Cause I saw you dancing to it yesterday**

I wasn't dancing.

**Yeah you were**

Was not

**Was too-oooo**

WAS NOOOO-OOOT

_SOMETHING IN YOUR MOUTH_

EXCLAMATION POINT

**Okay, okay, let's move on to another topic of discussion that isn't how bad Max is at dancing**

I am not bad at danci—okay, so I am bad a dancing

**I win**

You do flipping well not

**I flocking well do**

I'm bringing sexay baaaacckkk

_Them other bird-kids don't know how ta aaaaaccttt_

Oooh, nice improv there Watson

_Why thank you Holmes_

If you're all quite finished, I do believe I was in the middle of moaning about my lack of computer time this week. I need the interwebs to liiiiiveeee

**Don't be so melodramatic**

I'll be melodramatic if I want to –hmph-

**Suit yourself**

But I don't own any suits

**-sigh- that's not what I meant**

Then what did you mean?

**Never mind**

_What time is it?_

It's Chico time!

_I don't want to know how you know about that_

I don't, people at school just say it all the time when I ask them what time it is. It sounded funny

**It's MOSH time**

EmoCat?

**Yes Maxxie-kins**

You like D&D

**Audrey Hepburn**

And croquet

**You can't swim**

You can't dance

**And you don't know karate**

Face it, you're never gonna make it

**I just…**

Wanna

**Come head bang with me, now!**

Mmkay!

-----Real World-----

Max and Fang got up from the sofa and began whirling around the room, head banging wildly and playing air guitar. The whole time they sang, in a very off-key sort of way;

"I'm nooooot oooohhh-kaaaay! I'm not oh-kay-ay-ay!" Then they proceeded to make guitar noises and fell about laughing.

"What was that about?" Ella asked Nudge, who simply shrugged and shoved the note into her pocket. She was keeping this one.

Just the Dr Martinez poked her head around the door. She saw Max and Fang rolling around on the floor laughing and rolled her eyes.

"Do any of you want to go out for pizza tonight? I feel too lazy to cook. Iggy, Angel and Gazzy already said yes."

"Sure, I'd love to," Ella said. Nudge, Max and Fang replied in the affirmative. Dr M told them they'd be leaving in twenty minutes and then left.

"Max, what up with the evil grin?" Fang asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Anyone feel like continuing the note fun outside of the house tonight?" Ella and Nudge grinned widely and punched the air.

"Hell yeah, Maxxie-kins!" Fang said lifting his hand for a high five and then getting pummelled as all three girls tried to respond to the gesture at once. Max found a large pad of paper and the others simply tucked their pens into their pockets. Twenty minutes later, the flock, Ella and Dr M were all in the car, heading to Generic American Pizza Parlour ™.

* * *

**Review responses:**

**Thanks to: Angela-Amazingly Special Girl**,** greyskys**, **musicismyw0rld** & **ObSeSsEd-717** for your compliments! Each and every one of you gets a reviewer-cookie -hands them out-

**Now for replies:**

**SkittleRocker: **-accepts the Christmas cookie and noms- fank yous fery mmmphuch. -swallows. I mean, thank you very much. Huuzah! Fanfictions hatred of things with dots has been defeated and your name stands proudly in the hall of my fanfic. :o)

**Fangalicious08: **Santa does indeed sound like a stalker -shifty eyes- I know it's waaaay past Christmas-hannukah-kwanza now, but, I hope you had a good one!

**Italiangurlinamessedupworld:** Nice tradition ya got there ;o) -sigh- you found yet _another_ fruit to blame insanity on? I have to admit it, you are very resourceful at this 'I'm not insane, really, it's just the fruit talking' game.

**the7thflockmember:** Thanks for the compliments. Hmm....kwanza...kwanzakwanzakwanza! Fun to say, not so fun to type, my fingers get all tangled up XD.

**ShyNotScared13:** That is a very good idea -steals- I don't know if she'd be pleased about it though..hmmm -evilgrin- Sure, you can call me Luci D. Oooh, that almost makes 'lucid'. Irrelevant commentary....-facepalm-. And randomness is ALWAYS good, no need for apologies.

**Randomanimallover:** Wooh, that's the longest review yet! Sounds like you sure had fun on your car ride. Pennsylvania was fun, was it? You always make me giggle with your hyper, but, just b-r-e-a-t-h-e, chica. Hehe, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**TwiPotterRideGirl:** I thought I was the only one who did that! -hifive- I have heard Yoda called many things, but never ' Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- a happy little green bugger'. Oreos make everything better. Hmm, wish I had some, but alas, all I have is...OH! I HAVE COOKIES! BRB, readers!

Love you alllllll

'Luci D'.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} a:link, {color:blue; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:visited, {color:purple; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --


	18. Paper MSN DAY FOUR and a half

**Well, here we are. Finally. -tosses apologies-. Again, the review thanks are at the bottom, so, you can read them if you want. And again, I'm grouping short reviews to make matters easier. Also, I was looking at the story stats and I am a very happy author! This story has had over 7,000 hits and over 100 reviews. And something interesting you may like to know: Chapter 6 has 666 words in it. Spoooky. This one is kinda short but I have a bunch of ideas for the rest of the notes chapters. I'm also starting up a webcomic in the near future which will very probably have similar humour in it to this story. When it's up and running I'll let you know and hey! maybe you could check it out!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Italics and underlined – Dr Martinez_

**Bold and underlined**** – Gazzy**

_**Bold and italics - Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_**{Chapter Eighteen}**

Notes at the pizza place! How pwnsome are we?

**Very**

_Epically pwnsome is the term, I do believe_

_You aren't going to pass notes the whole time we're here are you?_

Got it in one, mom

_Oh, for the love of….can't you just talk to each other like normal people?_

But where's the fun in that?

_-headtable-_

**I think you broke Dr M**

_Whoops_

ANYWAYS. Notes in the pizza place, tra la la

_Notes are awesome, tra la la_

**Labyrinth rules, tra la la**

EmoCat's scared of David Bowie tra la la

**NO I AM NOT, TRA LA LA!**

_What do you want to eat, tra la la?_

Ooh! Ooh! I want barbeque pizza!

**Me too! Me too!**

_Me three!_

Me four!

**Me five**

_**Me six**_

Angel and Gazzy joined in the note!

_They can be honorary BOA members for tonight_

_**Hooray!**_

**Awesome!**

**Now, let's see, we all want barbeque?**

Mom! Mom! We want barbeque pizza!

_She can't hear you if you write it, silly_

But I can pass the note to her –passes-

_Well, that's simple then. One, two or six each?_

_Two_

One

**Two**

**Two**

Two

_**Two, please**_

_At least Angel remembered her manners_

-says please for everyone- OH! Wait! What about Iggy?

_Uhm…make Braille notes out of the salt?_

Don't be ridiculous, Watson!

_Well do you have a better idea?_

Nooooo

_Be quiet then_

**If it hadn't been for Cotton Eyed Joe….-sigh-**

Whosa whosa what now?

**I'd been married a long time ago…**

_-cowboy dances-_

We are missing the entire point here. What. About. Iggy?

_-sigh- I will have an intelligent conversation with him seeing how you are all too obsessed with note passing to do so_

Hooray! Mom to the rescue!

**Pizza's here!**

Wheeeeen the moon hits your eye, liiike a big pizza pie that's AMOREEEEEE

**Are those actually the words?**

I do believe they are

_But what you believe and what's true tend to be vastly different_

WHAT ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF?

_Living in a world you made up_

I….I can see through the code….I AM THE ONE!

Alright, who let Holmes watch The Matrix?

**I did! We watched it together cause your sister is awesome, Max**

I don't know whether to outraged or happy

**I choose happy!**

_Me too. Outraged Maxxie-kins is scary_

No more notes. Pizza. Eat it. OR I SHALL HAVE IT ALL!

**All your pizza are belong to me**

_I'm in your noun verbing your noun_

Alright, Little Miss Grammar Person

_Does that even make any kind of sense?_

This note is not a self-referencing chicken

**Wheeeereeee'sss youuurrr heeeaaadddd aaaaaattt?**

_Wow, this note get's crazy when it's not being in any way sequential_

Yo listen up, here's a story

**FETCH ME A SHRUBBERY!**

NI!

_Haddock!_

It's a HERRING you fool!

_Aren't they the same?_

The only similarity is that they're both fish

**Fish with no eyes**

Lunch

_I can haz buckit nao plz?_

**Enough of this nonsense! The ice cream has arrived**

And now I shall re-enact the sinking of the Titanic with my ice cream and jelly beans

**How?**

Watch and BE AMAZED

**That was truly terrifying**

And yet so awesome

_And yet so….much better than the movie_

Near…far…wheeereeeeveeer you areeee

**I beeeliiievee that the heart does goo oooon**

-chokes- how do YOU know that song from Titanic off by heart, EmoCat?

**Idon'tyouneversawthatthecakeisalieItellyouALIE!**

_Hells yeah_

_Right guys, that's it. We're going home now. We finished eating ages ago and the staff think you're crazy._

Aww, man

_Tough luck_

Away we go! On Watson, on Holmesy, on Iggy and Angel! On Emo, on Mother on Gazzy and Maxxie!

**It is no longer Christmas therefore you have no excuse to do that and STOP WITH THE SINGING!**

**------**Real World-----

The flock, Ella and Dr Martinez exited the pizza place, with Max singing her newly improvised reindeer song. Nudge decided to join in and as they made their way back to the car the pair sang it on repeat, holding their hands in front of them like hooves and galloping on ahead and around in circles.

Fang shook his head in despair and got into the car. Max climbed in beside him and Nudge sat down next to her. Gazzy and Angel got into the two seats in the boots and Iggy folded himself into the front seat. As it had been when they'd left, Ella was left standing outside the car pouting at the fact that she didn't fit.

"Illegal passenger seating arrangement time again, Dr M?" Fang said with a smirk. Dr Martinez sighed and gestured for Ella to hop in. Ella squealed and flung herself over Nudge, Fang and Max. They spent the whole of the journey back with Ella laying across their knees and laughing like crazy people. Every time a car came past Ella almost flung herself off of them to hide on the floor from 'the fuzz'.

As they went to bed that night, Max sighed at stared up at the ceiling.

"Only three more days of being banned to go…."

* * *

**Here we are then, review thank yous. **

**Merci beacoup to: Amandaaaa, Angela-Amazingly Special Girl, actorgirl21 and maxride333 for reviewing. **

**Muchos gracias to: **

**SkittleRocker: Sure, sure, blame it on the King Cake. -takes the cake- mmmmm, icing.**

**ObSeSsEd-717**: **Ni! You shall nevar take my cookies! Give me sugar or give me DEATH! Or, just let me keep the cookies. But, you reviewed with a nice long happy review so you can have a cookie anyway -hands them out-**

**The7thflockmember: Hooray, happy time!**

**Randomanimallover: I shall have to read your story and also; ninja powers are awesome. I haven't had a poptart for ages...hmmm.......too...lazy...to hunt for them...And also; YOUR HOUSE IS FILLED WITH COOKIES?!?! -prepares to go on a stealth mission to raid your house-**

**Italiangurlinamessedupworld: You'll run out of fruit to blame at some point! Then I suppose you'll start on vegetables....hope you've recoverd your breath from the 24 laughing fit. **

**musicismyw0rld: Laughter is most certainly the best kind of therapy for the soul. Sorry I took so long with the update. I won't say I'm gonna try and be more regular, cause if I do then guaranteed I won't be.**

**nudgefan!: -fangirlsqueal- cool, people are using my stuff in their lives! I'm uber pleased that you love this story enough for that!**

**Randomness and cheese rms: Lycra is an evil clothing thing that is tight fitting and made for sports stuff usually. Woot, random nonsense attack! And goshdarn you I lost the Game as well! Thanks for the TWO reviews, by the way. **

**Keep on keeping on**

**Luci  
**


	19. Paper MSN DAY FIVE

**OMG GUYZ. SRSLY. I SUCK. I KNOW. I'll go bury myself in shame. But I'm updating now. Blechie. I'm writing out the final two notes chapters today, so I won't answer reviews here. I'll put them in the last notes chapter. Who knew that all it took to get me to write again was evil maths homework of doomness?**

**Thanks to all of you who've voted in the poll so far. I'm gonna leave it up still, cause then I'll always have an idea of what people want.**

**Love to all you guys for sticking with me. I really, really appreciate your support.**

**ALSO. NEWS at teh bottom of the chapter for something....cool.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**{Chapter Nineteen} Notes Day Six**

_Hi Maxxie-kins!_

Oh, hey Watson

_What's up?_

I'm bored. I can't think of anything to write a note about other than telling that I can't think of anything to write a note about.

_I'll get Emo Cat. He'll know what to do_

**What's up Maxxie-kins?**

Read the above statement about 'what's up'

**So, basically we need a topic of conversation?**

_That, and Holmes_

You rang?

_HOW DID YOU KNOW?_

I'm that amazing

_Angel told you, huh?_

Pretty much, yeah

**Anyone have any ideas about topics we could pass notes about?**

_Oh! Oh! I just thought of something!_

What?

_Holmes' irrational fear of boot cut jeans!_

It is not irrational!

**You have a fear of boot cut jeans?**

Ye…I mean…no….why would you think something like that?

_Cause it's true_

It is not!

_You admitted it to me earlier_

And you made a muller promise not to tell anyone….oops

_Hah! You just confirmed what I said!_

Frickety frickety goddam!

_Don't you quote Legostar Galactica at me, woman!_

I'll quote whatever I like at you

_Oooh, you….you….PEANUT FLAVOURED BABOON!_

You didn't just go there

_I think you'll find I did_

Guys! Cut it out! Can we get back to tormenting Holmes because of her irrational fear of boot cut jeans?

**Yeah, Holmes, why are you afraid of them?**

They are evil! They're like, the descendants of flares and those things were JUST NOT RIGHT, PEOPLE.

_Didn't you ever wonder if there was a reason that Holmes only wore skinny jeans?_

No, not really.

**The only legs I notice are the ones attached to Maxxie-kins**

Awww, Emo Cat! Luffles you

**Right back atcha**

If you two are gonna get mushy then I'm leaving

_No! The note must carry on_

Just like the Black Parade

**I knew it! I KNEW you were a closet MyChem fan!**

Ah! Gah! I! No!

Busted

Fine, okay. They're pretty good. I admit it.

**And to think you called them, and I quote 'badly dressed posers with drowning cats in their larynxes.'**

I never said that….okay, maybe I did…a bit

_We keep drifting off the topic_

And to think we started this note without one

**Indeed**

_Anyway! Holmes. Boot cut jeans. Irrational fear of._

I told you, it is NOT irrational.

It so is

Well, well, well….then….so is your fear of…of…

Hah! I fear nothing!

_What about spiders?_

Nope

_Oh yeah, I remember. It was snakes you were scared of_

That hardly counts as irrational

But what makes you scared of snakes?

They have no legs, they can crush you to death or poison you to death and they move weirdly

**Only two of those were valid reasons**

Yeah, crushed and poisoned to death don't really count

Pssh. You and your fear of boot cut jeans can go wallow in your irrationalism. My fear is perfectly rational. Loads of people are scared of snakes.

**I'm not**

Me either

_I like snakes._

Then you are strange

_Lots of people like snakes_

Oh yeah, like who?

**Herpetologists, for one**

What the razzen-frazzen hair clip is a herpetologist?

**Someone who studies reptiles and amphibians**

_Which includes lizards_

A herpetologist sounds more like someone who studies herpes

_Ewwww! Ho-olmes! Gross!_

**Ahem. Moving swiftly on before Watson manages to scar her mind forever…**

Indeed. Anyways, Holmes and I aren't the only ones with 'irrational fears'

**Yes you are**

:o)

**Argh! No! Not here too!**

Case closed

**Dammit, you got me there.**

_You also have a fear of David Bowie, remember?_

**WE ALREADY WENT OVER THIS. I AM NOT SCARED OF HIM!**

Yeah you are

**Nu-uh**

Uh-huh

**Nu-uh**

Uh-huh

**I can do this all day, Maxxie-kins**

Damn you

_Anyhow, are you cheered up now, Max?_

Definitely. I'm not even a little bit bored anymore!

Yay! 

_Does that mean the note is over then?_

**It better be. I'm not being accused of having more irrational fears again.**

What do you suppose he went off to do?

_Not a clue. Probably angst around, muttering that he's not afraid of David Bowie._

----Real World----

Fang sloped off into the garden and shuffled around with his hands in his pockets and his hood up. He flicked the tips of his wings in and out of his jacket testily. A deep scowl was present on his features and from their position by the front room window, Max, Ella and Nudge could see his mouth forming the words;

"I am _not_ afraid of David Bowie! I just don't trust a man who can wear pants that tight and still live, is all. I'm not freakin' scared of him." The three girls collapsed onto the couch, laughing as Fang continued to wander around outside, kicking at a stone.

**

* * *

**

**NOW THEN NOW THEN. NEWS. AND STUFF. Basically, I had a fabulous idea for a new fanfic. Don't panic! Chill. I know I've got to do something about Journals and One for sorrow and Empress of hell and Deadly Angel BUT. BUTBUTBUT. I want to rewrite all three and I don't have time. Well, I will after I've sorted my novel. But when I'm rewriting them, I'll take the old copies down from here. Though Journals...I don't know if I even want to continue that. If anybody wants to adopt it and make it their own, I'm perfectly willing to send you all the files for it and let you post it on your account.**

**MOVING ON. THE NEW STORY. I recently read a kick-ass book called 'Sharp Teeth' by Toby Barlow. If any of you have read it, then you may guess something about the new fic I want to write. If you haven't, well, look it up and then you can go 'Oooh' in awe. I want to write an MR fic in the style of 'Sharp Teeth'. But it's DEFINITELY going to be set before books four and five (mainly cause I haven't read book five yet, so. heh. I need money. I'm too poor to buy it) It'll probably be after book three, as I think that'll fit. The plot will be a generic 'saving the world...again' thing, but if I can pull off what I want to do, I think it'll come out good. So. Look up Sharp Teeth and give me ideas and stuff if you want, or don't look it up and wait. Unfortunately, the story will have to go on the back-burner, along with the rewrites, as I've got coursework and original fiction to write. But I promise I WILL get around to it. I promise. **

**Oh yeah! Remember the webcomic I mentioned a while back? It's up and running properly now. Go to: www . webcomicsnation . com / luci-de-monica / brainvomit (take out the spaces, yadda yadda, you know the drill) Comments and comic ideas are welcome! **

**Love you ALLL to the ends of the earth**

**Luci  
**


	20. Paper MSN DAY SIX

**Here we are! The penultimate Notes chapter. After that it'll mainly be back to MSN again. Though I may throw in a few notes here and there, as you guys seem to like them so much. On another note - OMFGWTFBBQYAY. I just saw the final two episodes of Heroes. Can we say OMFGWTFBBQYAYZ! Hands up who else loveloveLOVES Sylar? Just me? Oh well. -evilgrin-**

* * *

**{Chapter Twenty} Notes Day Six**

OHMYGODYEEEEEESSS!

_Huh?_

What's going on?

ONLY A FEW MORE HOURS OF TODAY AND THEN TOMORROW AND THEN WE GET THE COMPUTERS BAAAACCCKKKK!

**HELL YES**

Can I get a high-five, guys?

_-hifive-_

WOOT!

This is so awesome, I'm twitching

**I dread to think what you'll be like tomorrow then**

Unbearable, probably

**Mhmm**

Hey, what're we watching, by the way?

**I WAS trying to watch Digimon: The Movie but you are distracting me from the admittedly very flimsy plot**

Ooh, Digimon. Cool.

_YAYZ DIGIMON_

I wanna be a Digimon

_Why not just a Digidestined?_

Cause I don't get Attributes then, do I?

_Huhwhat? _

Attacks and stuff!

_Oh, right. _

**Hey, stop with the scribbling. I'm trying to watch the movie! The plot is weak enough as it is**

Is there any anime out there that doesn't have a weak plot?

**No, don't be silly. It's a requirement when making an anime to leave plot to the last minute. Hair, eyes and fanservice come first.**

_What's fanservice?_

**When they show a character doing something…ahem 'sexy' to please the fans**

_Oh, like making them all go to the beach just to show them in swimsuits, right?_

**Yup. And that is why most anime has no plot**

It does have a plot. It's just usually not as believable cause it's a cartoon

**Maybe**

Anyways, the film is looking pretty good so far.

**This is the second half. The first part was with the original characters, this part is with the second season people mostly.**

_Haha! TK and Kari forever! _

Davis is OK

**Don't even get her started on that argument, Holmes. You'll be here alllll day.**

Hmm. I'm bored.

_Wanna have a pwnage war?_

NO. You don't just draw on people, you STAB them with the pens

_I do not!_

You do too. Look –shows arm- I still have bruises and cuts from the last time we had a pwnage war!

_That wasn't me…_

Uhm, yeah it was. Stabby McStaberson

**That was mature, Maxxie-kins**

Don't talk to ME about maturity Mr I'm-watching-Digimon-the-movie

**Digimon is NOT for the immature**

_Yeah!_

Well…but….grrr! NONE OF YOU ARE AS MATURE AS ME!

**The capital letters totally proved your point**

Uh-huh

Holmes, you aren't even paying attention to the note. You're too busy drooling over a cartoon character

YOU SHUT YOUR HERETIC MOUTH

Wooh, sore spot, huh?

You have a crush on Matt!

Only cause he reminded me of Fang! Subconsciously!

That's not a reason!

Yes it is!

**Oh hell no. You are not gonna have a 'yes it is, no it isn't' fight. Not on this note. You will not destroy the sanctity of this Digimon movie**

…

…

…

BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

ROFLMAOOOOOOOOOOLOLLOLOLOLOHAHAHAHAAHAHA

_They said it! _

**I don't get it. What's so funny?**

You….you called a Digimon movie…..you made it sound HOLY ferchrissakes!

**Oh hardy har har, you guys. You are so very funny**

_Why thank you_

We do try

**You suck.**

Now who's the one destroying the sanctity of the Digimon movie with immaturity?

**Oh, shut up**

-sticks tongue out-

**Anyway, the movie's almost over, so it doesn't matter anymore.**

Uh-huh. Whateeeeever you say, EmoCat. Whatever you say.

**Oh, you and your sarcasm. **

Indeed.

_CRRYYYYY. THE MOVIE IS OVEEEERRRR_

-sadness-

Cheer up guys, we can always watch it again some other time.

_No time will ever be as good as this time_

Uh-huh. The first time you watch a movie is ALWAYS the most special and the best

**Yup. Cause you don't know what's gonna happen next**

Right, it must be too late for you lot. You've gone all….semi-coherent serious and stuff

**It is a little late**

_Aw, c'mon! It's only ten thirty!_

Precisely. If we stay up any later you'll go completely stir-crazy

**More so than she is already**

Psh, like you can talk.

**You are such a hypocrite**

Oh! I am NOT

**You are, but I'm kinda tired, so I won't argue the point right now**

_You're not seriously TIRED, EmoCat?_

**I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and sleep now. Maybe then the craziness will leave me alone.**

Don't count on it

**-sticks tongue out-**

----Real World----

Fang trudge upstairs, tossed his shirt and socks into a corner and flopped onto his bed. Minutes later Max came flying in and jumped onto him. She grinned and snuggled into his chest.

"Hiya!" she whispered happily.

"Aren't you even gonna get changed before you go to sleep?" Fang muttered. Usually they had a hard time keeping Max _out_ of the pyjamas she had gotten recently. Having spent most of her life without them, she had quickly gotten addicted to them. But even as he said the words, he realised that Max had slipped into the almost-sleep that meant that nothing you said would get through. He sighed and draped an arm around her shoulders, breathing in deeply and smiling at the wonderful scent of her hair.

"And I'm the weird one," Max murmured sleepily. "Mr hair-fetishist." Fang rolled his eyes and held her tightly as they fell asleep.

**

* * *

****Again, love and fabness to you guys. One note chapter to go. I will TRY MY HARDEST to get it up tomorrow. Promise. **

**Love to ya!**

**Luci  
**


	21. Paper MSN DAY SEVEN The Final Day

**Who sucks? Me that's who. Last chapter I was all 'oh today or tomorrow the last notes chapter will be up,' and then I was all 'actually....no'**

**Gah. News, reviewer thanks and all that jazz at the bottom.  
**

* * *

Quick reminder:

Emocat - Fang

Maxxie-Kins - Max

Holmes - Ella

Watson - Nudge

* * *

**{Chapter Twenty-One} Notes Day Seven (Final Day)**

Final day of no computers, final day of no computers!

_If you're happy and you know it clap your hands_

Say what?

_Sorry, I thought we were note-singing, what with the dance you were doing_

No, I'm just excited about getting the computers back tomorrow

Did I hear the word computer?

_No, but you sure did read it!_

Indeed I did

**COMPUTERS YAY!**

Heee, even EmoCat's excited about this

_It is a momentous occasion_

**I'm too excited to think of anything to write**

If we were on the computers, this would be a moment to type lyrics

_But it takes too much effort to write them out_

And that's the truth

How about, since this may well be the last note we ever pass-

_NO! DON'T SAY THAT!_

**Yeah, we should still do notes occasionally even after we get the computers back**

Like, when we go outside and stuff? In the car and such?

And that is why my sister is a genius

Comes with the bird DNA

Anyway, as I was SAYING. Before you so RUDELY STOLE the note, Watson.

_Heh, sorry, Holmes_

Hm. So, what I was saying was, I think we should have a hyper-illusions note, like we did ages ago. Wouldn't that be a great way to end our computer ban?

I see genius must run in our family

-hifive-

**How do we start this then?**

Well, from what I remember, one of us just says something random and then it progresses into insanity from there

_Insanity, insanity, there's no one like insanity_

**I think you mean Mcavity**

_I KNOW WHAT I MEAN_

**So do I. Mcavity is a Mystery Cat, and I am Emo Cat. **

-sigh- so we start off this epic 'last' note with an argument about a poem/song from a musical?

**Indeed we do, Maxxie-kins**

_Catch the pigeon, catch the pigeon…_

CATCH THE PIGEON NOW

Doot de doot de doot

**Shoo bop be doobedoo wa**

_Why are we singing scat music?_

Because the Russians demand it, Watson

_Oh, duh, of course_

Why not the Mexicans again?

Cause they made swine flu and are SHUNNED

**I don't think they MADE swine flu…**

IRRELEVANT. We are SHUNNING the Mexicans

**You're a little bit racist**

_Well you're a little bit too_

I guess we're all a little bit- hey! What'd you hit me for, Watson?

_Cause you were singing out loud_

**Is that what it was? I thought a cat was dying**

DON'T MAKE ME SHUN YOU FROM THE NOTE EMOCAT!!!

**Three exclamation points. She's serious**

YOU BET YOUR ASS I AM!

_She's a little tetchy about her voice lately. She had singing lessons, so you have to be nice about her singing_

**Ah. Ok then.**

Back to hyper illusions IF YOU PLEASE

**BUT I'M NOT SIAMESE**

_But you do have knees_

Unlike bees

Who live in trees

_And….I ran out of rhymes_

**Aww, you killed the spur-of-the-moment poem**

_-sticks tongue out-_

-dances-

-roflcopters-

**WTFlock**

In order to roflcopter you must run around, spinning yourself in circles, whilst waving your arms around like propellers

_Sounds like fun_

Oh, it is

**O HAI. YOU GUYZ**

_Lolwhut?_

**Guess what I just remembered**

_What?_

**Watson….**

_Yeees?_

**Do you remember…the time when**

_What!?_

**Max tried to do the time warp…**

_WHILST FLYING!_

When did that happen?

**A while back, just after we started using MSN and stuff. She got hyper in the air**

_And tried to do the time warp_

**At several hundred feet**

_-ish_

I thought you promised never to speak of that again!

**Well…promises are made to be broken**

That's RULES you IDIOT

**Aww, you've gone all pink :o)**

I hate you all

_You don't mean that, do you Maxxie-kins?_

At this moment in time – yes. Yes I do.

What happened when she tried to do the time warp?

**She almost fell out of the sky**

_She went almost a hundred feet before she realised she was falling_

FAIL

YES I KNOW. CAN YOU SHUT UP ABOUT IT NOW?!

**No**

_Nope_

PLEASE

**STOP USING CAPITAL LETTERS**

NEVER

**THEY'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE**

Okay then

**Better**

_Aw, it's like your first lovers tiff_

Right. ONE it's not a lovers tiff and TWO it's hardly the first fight we've had, even since we got together

Someone's a little bit touchy

You would be too if you just got reminded of one of your most embarrassing epic fails

**Grrr, I'm getting bored again, even though teasing Maxxie-kins is very fun indeed**

_It's cause we're waiting impatiently for the computers to be returned to us_

Computers, computers, computers HOORAY!

-twitch- -spasm- ME WANT COMPUTER NOW

**We've still got over half a day left to go**

That….that can't be true. It just can't. I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG

**You'll have to**

_We're like little kids at Christmas_

**Actually, we're exactly like ourselves at Christmas**

True.

_I have a top hat, a spiffing top hat, and very spiffing it is too_

Watson! You made up a song! That was hilarious

_Thank you, thank you very much_

Guuuu-uuuuys?

**Yeeeees?**

Can we watch Digimon and listen to Labyrinth so that I'll be distracted enough to get through the rest of today without spontaneously combusting?

_You don't want to spend the day passing notes?_

If I do, I'll go crazy. I haven't needed to type this badly…ever

**You are ridiculous. Am I right Watson?**

…

**Watson? Where'd she and Holmes go?**

Listen closely and you can hear David Bowie

**THEY STOLE MY LABYRINTH CD!!!**

Mmmm, but they'll be distracted for age now

**You've got an evil look in your handwriting**

And in my eye as well

**What are you planning?**

Follow me and all shall be revealed

**-----**Real World-----

Max left the note on the table and sashayed out of the kitchen and up the stairs with Fang following her, a metaphorical tongue hanging out of his figurative mouth. In the non-metaphorical and figurative world, his face was a calm, expressionless mask. Although, if Max had seen his eyes she would have known _exactly_ what kind of plan he was hoping she had. And then smacked him upside the head for it. Twice.

When they got to Max's room she made him close his eyes as she pushed him through the door, darted in herself and then shut and locked it (the lock was a present she had gotten Iggy to buy for her. He did so on the condition that she wouldn't yell at him if he picked it and snuck in to play a prank on her.) When they were in she told Fang to keep his eyes closed and she crossed the room, giggling a little.

"Max, this is ridiculous," he complained. Visions of her in inappropriate lingerie danced through his head and he was glad that Angel wasn't around.

"Guess what my plan involves," Max said, suppressing a laugh. "You have three chances."

"Uhm….cookies and sugar?" he said after only a moment to stop the word 'underwear' from sneaking out of his mouth. _Control yourself, man! _He thought to himself.

Max laughed and said,

"No, try again!"

"Underwear?" this time he couldn't help it. He heard Max's annoyed intake of breath, imagined the flush of anger on her cheeks and cringed away from the slap she ran over to deliver.

"No, you perv. One last try."

"Balloon animals?"

"Ugh, no, you fail so hard. Open your eyes." He did so and was immediately hit in the face with a soft, fluffy rectangle.

"What the heck?" he cried, stumbling backwards. His confusion turned into a smile and a laugh as Max tossed him a pillow. Then she smacked him gently on the arm with her pillow and said,

"I challenge you to a duel." Fang smirked and Max's heart twanged rather pleasantly.

"You're on," he said and then rushed her.

* * *

**First up, review , by the way, do you guys like it when I thank you for reviews? Or is it just an annoyance you have to scroll through? I value your input about everything to do with this story. (crapcrapcrapileftthissolongthereareatonofreviewsimmagetcarpaltunneldoingthis)**

**HERE GOES NOTHING (and I apologise if I'm replying to a review I've already replied to. I haven't cleaned out my inbox in a while.  
**

**First the grouped together thanks for short reviews:**

**Thanks to: sistersgrimmlover, Delilah's Garnet, the7thflockmember, Skylr, italiangurlinamessedupworld (STOP BLAMING THE FRUIT, woman!), HerGoldenWings, maxride333, SkittleRocker, LivinLaVidaLoca, ILoveReadingAndWriting, xoxxKit-Katxxox, CloudbzandPiratey-things, Silent Broken Heart,  
**

**Extra special thanks to those of you in that list who have reviews practically every chapter in this story (SkittleRocker, italiangurl & Delilah that I can recall.) I'm so pleased that you've done that for me. It makes me feel flock-level awesome.**

**Replies to long reviews  
**

**tinker4939: A pwnage war is where you draw all over each other with pens, usually writing the word 'owned' or 'pwned'. Innuendo is when you say or do something that implies something...naughty ;P. Lycra is a type of clothing that's usually for sports, and it's kinda tight and stuff. Just imagine on the people who'd look terrible in skintight clothing.**

**Randomanimallover: You're almost like Max sometimes when you get a sugar/randomness high, which is amusing to me, so, GO EAT thing that happened with the music whilst you were reading the chapter is totally O.o creepy. I hope you finished your paper.  
**

**Fangalicious08: I think I will keep doing the note passing when they get the computers back. -steals your Wal*Mart idea- Describe Wal*Mart to me. I'm British and know no better. And also: OMG I LOVE CHOCOLATE RAISINS TOO!  
**

**greyskys: You win, like 100 fanfic points for doing that! It's so cool that you did something from my story after reading it. **

**ILoveReadingAndWriting: (yeah, I'm replying to one of your reviews and not the other one.) SQUEAL, thanks for that compliment and also the cookies/brownies. Hmmm, what would you get if you combined cookies and brownies? Coownies? Brokies? **

**

* * *

**

Argh, sorry if those replies were lame. It's after midnight but I don't want to sleep. I need to get up early tomorrow though so I time to watch Repo! The Genetic Opera and write my English essay and do fanfic stuff.

News time.

One: I'm still trying to sort out the Sharp Teeth style fic

Two: I want to do a Digimon Adventure / Max Ride crossover called MaxiMON Ride (witty, I know) but I can't decide whether to write a story and do art, or just do a comic/manga of it.

Three: Soon I'll be combining all of my one shots into one story. The originals will be deleted, but I'll name the reviews of the original stories in each oneshot I post in the collection

Four: Anybody from this fic read Journals? It's my other semi-big fanfic. Yeah, I don't like it. I know a lot of people think it's great, but all I can see when I look at it are cliches and bad writing. So I'm putting it up for adoption. Anyone is welcome to it. I'll send you the files through DocX.

Five: I'm still planning to re-write Deadly Angel, The Empress Of Hell vs The Bird Kids and One For Sorrow. I may take them down whilst the rewrites are happening, I might not. Keep an eye out if you're interested.

Six: I was thinking of having a blog especially for my fanfiction. I'd post links to the stories, post my favourite reviews, link the best reviews, put all this news junk there instead of here....what do you guys think? If you like the idea, tell me! I like the idea, but I won't do it if noone wants it. (I may also have....dundundun....competitions for you guys on there! With chapter and art rewards. Possibly one-shot story rewards. Good idea? Yay or nay?)

Bye guys, I'm off to write midnight crack!fic

Loveeeee yyyyoooooouuuuuuuuuuu

Luci.

(who now has a proof of her first book, Mirror Mirror, from the self-publishing company CreateSpace and feels rather spiffy about it)

**Angela-Amazingly Special Girl: Glad I gave you the fuzzies. Hooray for parents thinking you're mental because of random outbursts! I love the crazy fax, so there will indeed be more of it. Paticularly if I get sleep deprived or eat too many cookies and OD on fanfic**


	22. The Fourth Wall Was Made To Be Broken

**FORGIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**You do not KNOW how guilty I feel about not updating for so long! I am like, the suckiest person ever. **

**I'm not going to bother with individual review thank yous, because I've gotten just so many reviews from all you awesome people so all of you can have a basket of internet cookies. This chapter isn't exactly your usual CRC but I wanted to come back with a bang and, since I don't plan things before I do them, this one sort of wrote itself in the direction it went. I hope you like it and I really hope I can find the motivation to write more. I know how annoying it is when a story you liked enough to put on alert doesn't update for ages. I really, really do and I am so sorry that I do this all the time. It's not you it's me. No really, it's me. I hope we can work this out honey. Together, like we always used to.**

**That went weird pretty fast, didn't it? Anyway, on with the show!  
**

* * *

**{Chapter 22}**

**Maxxie-Kins - Max**

**EmoCat - Fang**

**Ella-Holmesy - Ella**

**Watson-Nudge - Nudge**

**

* * *

  
**

**Maxxie-Kins** has just signed in

**EmoCat **has just signed in

**Ella-Holmesy **has just signed in

**Watson-Nudge** has just signed in

**Maxxie-Kins says: **And so we are back to cause mayhem and mischief on the interwebs

**EmoCat says:** Indeed we are

**Watson-Nudge says:** Oh internet, I have missed you so

**Maxxie-Kins says:** If the internet was a person I would hug it

**Ella-Holmesy says: ** Ah it's so good to be back

**EmoCat says:** -sniff sniff- was that an Eminem reference I smelled?

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't.

**Maxxie-kins says:** What surprises me is that Fang noticed it. I never took you for a rap fan

**EmoCat says:** I'm not.

**Maxxie-kins says:** Oh really?

**EmoCat says: **Yes, really.

**Maxxie-kins says:** You're really a rap fan?

**EmoCat says:** No, I'm not really a rap fan

**Maxxie-kins says:** So, more of a casual listener then?

**EmoCat says:** No not at all

**Maxxie-kins says: **So you listen intently ninety nine percent of the time?

**EmoCat says:** OH MY GOSH CUT IT OUT!

**Maxxie-kins says:** -snicker-

**Watson-Nudge says:** Oh yes, we're back online alright

**Ella-Holmesy says:** Never a truer word hath been spoke than that what just came out of Nudge's electronic throat

**Maxxie-kins says:** That was by far the worst rhyming couplet ever written

**Ella-Holmesy says: **You're just jealous that I can channel Shakespeare

**Maxxie-kins says:** More like…a really bad poet

**Ella-Holmesy says: **Hah! No real comeback! I win!

**Maxxie-kins says: **I never had a proper education

**Ella-Holmesy says: **And yet you speak Latin

**Maxxie-kins says: **For the last time! Just because I know how to say 'May the Force be with you' in Latin doesn't mean I speak the language!

**Watson-Nudge says: **Out of curiosity, how do you say 'May the Force be with you' in Latin?

**Maxxie-kins says: ** Sit vis nobiscum

**EmoCat says: **Is that really 'may the Force be with you' in Latin?

**Maxxie-kins says: **It is according to the page Google found for me

**EmoCat says: **Right. And we all know Google doesn't lie

**Maxxie-kins says: **It does not lie

**EmoCat says: **Which is why when you type in EmoCat it does not come up with a picture of the face that brought sexy back – aka moi – but of various kittens with EMOCAT and various other lolphrases on them.

**Maxxie-kins says: **Hey, I'm not the one who decided to name themselves after a lolcat

**EmoCat says:** If I remember rightly, I didn't choose the name. Certain people chose it for me

**Ella-Holmesy says: **HA. HA. HA. I am the GODDESS of nicknames.

**Maxxie-kins says: **This begs the question…what comes up when I Google my nickname?

**EmoCat says:** Wow….that's weird.

**Maxxie-kins says: **What?

**EmoCat says:** I just Googled your name. The first two links were one something called 'fanfiction dot net.' Some fanfic with your name on it called 'Chat Room Chaos'

**Lucidemonica **just signed in

**Lucidemonica **was added to the conversation

**Lucidemonica says:** Woah woah woah, hold up you guys

**Maxxie-kins says:** Who are you? And who added you to the conversation?

**Lucidemonica says:** No time for trivial questions. This needs to stop right now

**EmoCat says:** What needs to stop?

**Lucidemonica says:** This. The Googling of your own names and finding a fanfic called Chat Room Chaos

**Ella-Holmesy says:** What's so bad about that?

**Lucidemonica says:** I don't condone breaking the fourth wall inside of a fanfic when it's not necessary!

**Watson-Nudge says:** What's the fourth wall?

**Lucidemonica says:** It's an imaginary wall between something fictional and the real world. For example, when the characters in a comic start addressing the reader instead of other characters. I believe that characters who can do this are called something along the lines of 'comic aware' or simply 'aware'.

**Maxxie-kins says:** Wait…are you saying we're just characters in a story?

**Lucidemonica says:** Uh…no?

**Maxxie-kins says:** You are, aren't you! Well, I say damn the fourth wall!

**EmoCat says:** Yeah. The fourth wall was meant to be broken

**Lucidemonica says:** Argh! No! Don't do it, Fang! You'll destroy everything I've worked so hard to build!

**EmoCat says:** I can feel it…the readers eyes…scanning the page…I can see through the code….I am….AWARE!

**Lucidemonica says:** I think I just used a half known, half assed movie reference. Goddess knows where it's from.

**EmoCat says: **Hello, readers

**Maxxie-kins says:** Oh my goodness I can see them! Emocat! I can see the readers! It's…it's too much…the light is so blinding. The truth….they were right all along! I can't handle the truth!

**Lucidemonica says:** Hey you guys! Stop making me use references to movies I can't remember! Crap, I did it again.

**EmoCat says:** Wow it's so….so….beautiful. I want to live in that world…I want to touch it

**Lucidemonica says:** No! Get back inside this fanfiction right now Fang With-no-last-name! Maximum Ride you sit right back down in those words and stay put! I mean it!

**Maxxie-kins says:** I'm going with Fang! To the real world! I'm a real bird-girl!

**Lucidemonica says:** ENOUGH WITH THE MOVIE REFERENCES ALREADY! Right, that does it. I'm invoking the Sacred Rite of Fanfic Authors.

**Maxxie-kins says:** I don't like the sound of that.

**Lucidemonica says: **Valui as satanum in computatrum meum invocadum!

**Maxxie-kins says:** Doesn't that just mean that you…dsdlkgs

**Lucidemonica says: **No more words from you! Don't panic, I've just temporarily paralysed you. The only cure is for Fang to cry over your condition in private and then kiss you back to movement. Ella, Nudge, you two stay put too. On second thoughts, you're paralysed too. Ella, I'll get Iggy along to kiss you as soon as I'm done with this. Nudge…well, I'll just unfreeze you with another bit of Latin later. Ciao!

~~~~Some kind of world~~~~~

Luci got up from her computer and scowled. How had this happened? She usually had everything under control in this story, except for the obvious lack of planning beforehand and the sporadic-at-best update schedule. She scowled more. Then she brightened. At least she could be who she wanted in this version of reality.

"Time to catch me a bird-boy," she muttered. With a wave of her hand she was clad in bird-boy-hunting gear. Namely: jeans, boots, vest shirt, stripy socks, fedora hat and a net.

"Here Fangy, Fangy, Fangy," She cooed, creeping down the hall of her FanFiction!House. It was a big house and even then it was only one of the wings in her Creativity!House. The Fiction wing was much bigger. As she crept she passed the room where the Crack!Fic had taken place. She snickered. The scene played over and over in that room, to the real characters annoyance. The Fanfic versions didn't seem to mind. She cracked open the door. Nope, there was only one, shirtless Fang in there…..she shook herself. Now was no time to be getting distracted by hot shirtless bird boys.

She shut the door and continued. She went past the hall of abandoned stories, tiptoed past the door of fics on hiatus for god knows how long and snuck around the huge statue of Max and Fang that marked the entrance to the Faxness section that she had been staying in. The next section was the Crossover And Other Fandoms section. The inhabitants were hammering on their doors, clamouring for their fics to be written.

"Oh be quiet," Luci muttered to herself. All fell silent. Except for the sound of feet slapping against the wooden floor.

"Gotcha," Luci smirked. The only person in this entire house who wasn't under her control was the Fang that had escaped from Chat Room Chaos. Characters who were aware of the fact that they were characters were almost impossible to control. She darted off in the direction of the noise. Her net hissed and clanked and switched to shooting mode. Luci sent a quick telepathic thank you to Nanoha and brought the net up in front of her. As she turned a corner she saw Fang leap out of a window.

"Oh, so you want to do this the hard way huh?" She called out, "Well, this is my world and you have to follow my rules."

She ran to the window and jumped out. Instantly she had her demon wings and was steadily gaining ground on the fleeing Fang. She brought the net up and aimed.

"Hey, uhm, do you happen to have a name?" she asked it. The net part of the net glowed green and said:

"I am known as Fiction."

"Well, that's appropriate," Luci said, "Fiction, can we hit him from here?"

"You are not Nanoha, so no. He's out of range of even my long range blast."

"Do you have Snipe Shot?"

"Negative."

"Well crap," Luci sighed, "Can you do Flash Move?"

"Affirmative."

"Flash Move!"

In seconds Luci had caught up to Fang and was hovering above him, easily keeping pace.

"Hey there," she said calmly. Fang's head snapped up and he blanched.

"Chill," she said, "I'm only going to…what's my main attack called again?"

"Your primary technique is Deus ex Machina, I believe."

"I thought that was my secondary."

"My mistake. Your primary technique is Mystic Blaster."

"Something that generic? I really need to talk to Nanoha."

"The target is escaping."

"What? Oh, right. Can I do those bind thingies?"

"Affirmative."

"Here we go."

"You must do the transformation sequence first."

"Oh, for crying out loud," Luci scowled as her world became a swirl of red and black coloured lights. She scowled even more when her clothes magically poofed away to be replaced by a red and black magical girl costume. When the lights were done and Fang had gotten even further away she looked down at herself.

"I'm going to kill Nanoha."

"This was Fate's idea, actually."

"…"

Thanks to the charming Fate Testarossa, Luci now wore a black dress with an incredibly poofy and ruffled red skirt that only just reached mid thigh. The top half stopped at her armpits then turned into a tight black undershirt that covered her arms leaving only her hands free. On her feet were heeled black boots with green gems in them. Luci huffed then got over it and shot off after Fang.

"I think I'll give up this Magical Girl lark after this," she told Fiction, "It's too much hassle."

"Affirmative."

They quickly gained ground and once again hovered above Fang.

"Oh, you're back," he said.

"You're going back into that Fanfic whether you like it or not," Luci snapped, "You've caused me enough trouble."

"You look ridiculous, by the way," Fang commented. Luci growled angrily.

"No mercy!" she cried. She lifted Fiction above her head and the net glowed a poisonous green. Luci inhaled and began the traditionally loud and drawn out yelling of the attack.

"MYSTIC!" the net began to charge and a ball of green energy began to form inside the net. As is charged Lucid wondered why it was green not red. Usually the colour of the attack matched the outfit of the attacker.

"BLASTER!" the last part of the word was drawn out as she swung the net down. An enormous blast of blinding green energy flew from the net and crashed into Fang. He cried out and began to fall.

"Bind!" Luci called out and when the smoke cleared Fang was being held in the air by four glowing rings, two for his wrists and two for his ankles. He struggled. Luci floated down to him.

"Now then," she said, "who's a bad little Fanfic-Fang?"

"I am," Fang muttered sourly.

"Good boy," she said, patting him on the head.

"Fiction, can I open up a transfer gate back to his fic?"

"Affirmative."

"Right-O."

Luci waved Fiction around, mumbled some made up words and a portal opened up above Fang. She frowned.

"Hmm, not as flashy as the rest of the girls."

"You are not from their fandom. There was little they could do. I am told it was hard enough to create a version of you as though you were from their world."

"I see. Oh well, it'll do. Bye Fang, see you next chapter!" Luci waggled her fingers and smiled as Fang fell through the portal. She closed it behind him and headed back.

"I sincerely hope that doesn't happen again," she said to Fiction, "That was hell on my nerves."

"Indeed. The last time you were this stressed was when the Repo man got loose in the OC building."

"Mm, yes," Luci said, "That was very nearly a massacre."

And the moral of the story is – don't let your characters become self aware. If necessary, chain them to their fic. Don't let them run amok in your Fanfic house. As you've just seen, the annoyance they cause is immense. Damage is usually minimal but the annoyance….through the roof, ladies and gentlemen. Through the roof.

* * *

**For those that don't know, the anime I'm using here for all my Magical Girl needs is Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. It's a great Magical Girl anime, complete with two seasons of nine year olds beating the crap out of each other and a third series with adults and children and robots and explosions and dragons. Yes, it's just that good. I'd reccommend the subtitled version. The dub will quite literally burn your ears.**

**Anyhow, thank you all for sticking with me even after all this time. I'd promise never to do it again but....what with work experience and coursework and music practice and GCSE's and NaNo coming up after the holidays..I dunno**

**Oh yes! I have two reasons for part of my absence. The past two weeks I was in Wales on holiday. It was lovely, I went in the sea and everything. The other reason is...I wrote another novel! In JulNoWriMo I completed a just over fifty thousand word novel called The Order of The Blue Rose. I'll hopefully be editing it after NaNo. Oh, and if anyone is interested in the story I wrote for NaNo just ask. You can buy the book on (yay self publishing). I don't think it's as polished as it could have been, but I was a noob and also just wanted to be able to hold a book I wrote. It's pretty cool when a book you wrote arrives in the post. **

**Have a great time of day.**

**Ittekimasu!**

**(Why yes, I'm learning Japanese. How did you guess?) :3  
**


End file.
